Las Crónicas de Narnia: Los Reyes y La Diosa
by LuxzBelle
Summary: Post El León, La Bruja y el Ropero. Las cosas cambiaron, la guerra termino y el cuarteto inseparable que eran antes se transformo en un trío cuando Susan viajo junto a sus padres a America. Los tres Pevensie regresaran una vez mas a Narnia, para no volví
1. Eclipse

**Antes de que lean, quiero informarle, querido lector o lectora, que esta historia es un fanfiction que salio de mi cabeza después de ver la tercer película de la saga y de terminar de leer el séptimo libro. Desde ya cabe recalcar que lo único mio es la trama, ya que los personajes salieron de la prodigiosa cabeza de nuestro querido C.S. Lewis, yo solo quise mostrarle a ustedes lo que puedo llegar a mostrar.**

**No va a apreciar ningún personaje original, lo único que puede ser diferente es el modus operandi de los hechos que sucederán a lo largo, de lo que supongo, va a ser un proyecto a largo plazo, por ende, aun no terminado y en continuo mejoramiento. **

**Agradezco su interés, y esto se lo dedico a varias personas, principalmente a Zuzu Howlett , a NiniCheshi y a Leiousaa from Somewhere**

**Ahora sin mas la historia, pero recuerden, nada que ver tiene con el argumento publicado en la obra original salvo algún pequeño spolliers que espero sepan disculpar.**

**

* * *

**

_-…cuando el Sol y la Luna se encontraron por primera vez, se enamoraron perdidamente uno del otro y desde ahí comenzaron a vivir un gran Amor, su gran Amor._

_El mundo aun no existía, y el día que Aslan decidió crearlo, les dio un toque final… el brillo…_

_Aslan decidió que el Sol iluminaria el día y que la Luna las noches, y por ese motivo obligados estarían a separados vivir…._

_Ambos con el correr del tiempo tirano de aquellos primeros días, fueron invadidos por una gran tristeza cuando cuenta se dieron que encontrarse nunca podría._

_La Luna, poco a poco, sin brillo fue quedando, la tristeza con el correr de las horas, más hondo se clavaba, y así fue quedándose perdida entre la pena y el dolor cada vez mas y a pesar del brillo que Aslan, con su aliento le había otorgado, ella sola se sentía…_

_El Sol, a su vez, había ganado un título de nobleza, "Astro Rey" pero esto tampoco le hizo feliz._

_Aslan viendo esto, los llamo y les explico:_

_-tu Luna, las noches frías y cálidas alumbrarás, a los enamorados encantaras y frecuentemente, protagonista serás de hermosas poesías… En cuanto a ti, Sol, mantendrás ese título, porque serás el más importante de los Astros… iluminando la tierra durante el día estarás, calor al ser humano le brindaras y solo eso feliz hará a las personas…_

_La Luna con ese cruel destino, más triste se puso, y amargamente llorar, el Sol, al tan triste verla decidió que débil no podría ser ya que darle fuerzas debía, y ayudarla a aceptar lo que el destino para ellos había decidido… _

_Aun así, tan preocupado estaba él que pedirle algo a Aslan decidió:_

_-Señor, a la Luna ayúdale, por favor, más frágil que yo es, la soledad no soportara…- y Aslan en su gran compasión a las estrellas creo para compañía hacerle a la bella Luna…_

_La Luna, que siempre muy triste esta, a las estrellas recurre, que de todo hacen para consolarla, consiguiéndolo casi nunca._

… _por eso hoy así viven ambos, separados, fingiendo uno ser feliz, y el otro con sus penas sin disimular. El Sol arde por ella de pasión y ella en las tinieblas de su pena vive._

_Dicen que la orden de Aslan era que la Luna siempre llena debería estar pero ni luminosa ni completa podía llegar a mostrarse porque mujer es la Luna, y fases tiene esta mujer. Cuando feliz llena se muestra pero infeliz menguante queda, ni posible es siquiera su brillo apreciar._

_Ellos siguen caminando, a paso firme aunque solitario, y por las estrellas, ella siempre acompañada esta._

_Por siempre hombres constantemente conquistarla intentaron, como si eso posible fuera, algunos su sombra han alcanzado pero en solitario siempre regresan… nadie jamás a conseguido hasta la tierra traerla, ni nadie conquistarla realmente ha conseguido_

_Sucediendo así, Aslan decidió que ningún amor en este mundo fuera realmente posible, pero allí estaban ellos dos, amándose en los eclipses que él creo para ellos…_

_Hoy Sol y Luna, como sus herederos, esperan esos escasos momentos que les fueron concedidos y que tanto cuestan que sucedan, para poder con libertada amarse…- _termino la mujer observando a su hijo, el futuro rey de Terramar, Caspian X.

-¿Crees que llegara ese día en que el eclipse les dé su momento…?- cuestiono el joven con sus ojos marrones puestos en la Diosa que se alzaba sobre el manto celeste.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando vivían los cuatro reyes de antaño…- empezó la mujer moviéndose hasta quedar a su lado, apoyados sobre el barandal del balcón. –Peter, El Magnifico, Susan, La Benévola, Edmond, El justo, y Lucy, La Valiente, según contaban las dríades…

-¿Dríades?- interrumpió el joven algo extrañado.

-Los espíritus del bosque, bellas doncellas que prosperan en el interior de los antiguos arboles… - el príncipe asistió agradecido de que alguien le quisiera responder su dudas, ahora que su padre había abandonado el castillo por uno de sus viajes. –Aun te queda mucho por saber hijo… no temas ni te mortifiques…- sonrió su madre con conocimiento. –Aslan quiera que para cuando debas tomar su lugar, estés listo para hacerlo… mi pequeño….- suspiro abrazándolo con cariño. –Algún día veras el acto de amor entre El Rey y La Diosa, solo trata de no enceguecerte ante la magnificencia de su brillo, ni sucumbir ante la fuerza de su pasión… muchos locos se han vuelto después de presenciarlo, envidiando su poder y su brillo, pero tú no debes ni puedes caer, El Rey te ha señalado como su heredero e igual, para que el amor en tierra encuentres junto a La Diosa en una noche como aquella…

* * *

**¿Que le pareció? ¿La seguimos? **


	2. Epilogo

_**Capítulo I:**_

_**Epilogo**_

_Un año más ha dejado mi vida_

_Un año más se ha ido tan rápido…_

_Fueron esos días que sacrifique,_

_Esos días fueron vividos por ti…_

_Algunos llegaron con la blanca nieve_

_Algunos días volaron lejos_

_Algunos llegaron con la noche bochornosa del verano_

_Algunos con las lluvias de Octubre_

_¡Oh! ¿Cuánto tiempo para el silencio total?_

_Pero quién soy yo para saber_

_Cuando la lluvia se vuelve nieve_

_Y si la vida otro día ha de traer_

_**Roy Khan, Kamelot.**_

_**Myths & Legends of Kamelot.**_


	3. La profecía de La Luna

**Bueno nuevamente me encuentran xD.**

**Acá les traigo otro capitulo, no muy largo xD, pero planeo que todos sean así, para que la historia se extiende mas.**

**Todavía el numero de capítulos no lo tengo elegido pero ya estoy trabajando en el tercer.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a todas las que leyeron los anteriores pero en especial a toda la gente que me agrego como Alerta, o a Favoritos.**

**Saludos y lean... comenten y después veremos.**

* * *

Capítulo II: La profecía de la Luna

Un suspiro escapo de unos jóvenes labios aquella tarde de otoño húmedo en Cambridge.

Un gesto y el silencio los acompañaron tiempo después, mientras su ejecutante se removía entre sueños y delirios, de una tierra encantada y lejana, donde las criaturas hablaban y los pocos hombres que habitaban sus llanuras, vivían a las viejas usanzas, como si en el tiempo medieval se hubiesen estancado.

-Aslan…- soltó la durmiente en un gemido delirante mientras se removía nuevamente en su lecho, enredándose con las sabanas y frazadas que la protegían del frío que traspasaba los duros muros de la casa, bajo la atenta mirada de sus acompañantes quienes la observaban sin poder mas hacer que mantener al margen un poco la fiebre que todo esto causaba desde hacía una semana.

-¿Qué dijo el médico?- cuestiono Edmond viendo entrar de nuevo a la habitación a Peter.

-Nada bueno…- suspiro dejándose caer en el sillón libre junto a la cama.

-¿Susan ha respondido ya?-

-Nada, ni de ella ni de nuestros padres… supongo que aun no…-empezó pero un bufido escapo de los labios del menor.

-Vamos Pete, sabes tan bien como yo que desde que volvimos de la casa del profesor nada es como antes… Susan ha cambiado hermano…

-¡No!- gruño enojado el mayor de los Pevensie mientras se levantaba de prepo de su silla tirándola en el movimiento. Todo aquel estropicio causo que la durmiente se levantara aturdida y desorientada. -¡Lu!- los dos chicos se giraron para mirar a su pequeña hermana emerger unos segundos de su letargo, solo el tiempo suficiente para expresar lo que sus sueños le habían mostrado.

-Un trono usurpado es lo que queda y nuevamente la oscuridad domina Narnia, una vez mas, como antaño, el gran León equivocado esta y los tres señores de antaño una vez más regresaran para que el Rey y la Diosa juntos puedan estar…- su voz parecía rota e impersonal, no denotaba sentimiento alguno mas que la seguridad que sentía ante tales palabras. -… una vez mas, las pertas de Narnia se abrirán y una aventura los esperara… no hay que temer hijos míos, su destino escrito esta…- un suspiro y la vida pareció de nuevo inundar el cuerpo convaleciente de la pequeña reina que, agotada y sin fuerza se dejo arrullar en los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes pronunciar: -Volveremos Ed… volveremos y jamás regresaremos… nada ya nos ata, nada más nos queda acá, casa nos espera con una aventura en puerta… no temáis mi gran Rey, no temas amor mío que en camino ya estamos y vernos podremos al fin…. Nuestra unión escrita esta y nadie jamás habrá de negar que tu mi gran Rey eres, Caspian X, y tu Diosa soy…- su voz se perdió al tiempo que sus parpados pesados cayeron sobre aquellos febriles ojos azules y el descanso sobre su cuerpo agotado perdido en la deriva de una noche sin sueño bajo la atenta mirada de la diosa desde el firmamento y sus dos fieles hermanos.

-¿Narnia nos espera?- pregunto el mayor a nadie en particular. -¿Sera posible?

-No se Pete, pero ojala que sea cierto…- suspiro el pequeño moreno acariciando la frente de su tranquila hermana. -¿Crees que todo esto haya sido la única forma que tuvieran para contactarnos? Digo, Aslan podría habernos directamente llevado, o no habernos dejado marchar ¿no?- Peter negó levemente.

-Algo me dice que tal vez, esta vez, Aslan nada tenga que ver con esto… dime loco o traidor si quieres pero yo creo que esto es algo más grande y diferente… como algo ancestral, y que escapa del manejo de él…- el silencio se estableció en el lugar y los jóvenes de a poco se fueron hundiendo en sus mentes recordando su estadía en Narnia y sospesando lo dicho por su hermana en un delirio que nada más que verdad trajo a ellos.

-Ed…- llamo la joven moviendo un poco a su hermano para despertarlo.

-Cinco minutos más mama…- se quejo el joven moviéndose en el sillón hasta caer de bruces al suelo. -¿Qué….? ¿Qué paso?- se pregunto mas para sí mismo que a ella ya que para él su pequeña hermana aun descansaba en su cama.

-Te caíste de la cama tontito…- sonrió ella, sobresaltándolo de nuevo.

-¿Lu?- pregunto sin creerlo mirándola desde el suele aun como si en cualquier momento se pudiera desvanecerse.

-No… Susan…- se burlo ella. Justo en ese momento la puerta del cuarto de ella y por esta entro un joven rubio y bien parecido con una bandeja en los brazos que se resbalo directo al suelo de la impresión.

-¿Lu?- pregunto emocionado, olvidándose del estropicio que había hecho.

-¿Tu también Pete?- respondió ella con otra cuestión. –Si soy yo… empezó la joven, pero sus hermanos no la dejaron terminar porque en menos de los que se decía Narnia, la joven se quedo presa de los brazos de ambos que no dejaban de decir su nombre entre sollozos y susurros ahogados por la emoción del momento.

-Lu, nos tenias tan preocupados…

-Qué bueno que hayas despertado

-… temíamos que no lo hicieses…- ella se dejo abrazar un tiempo, sin entender mucho lo que había pasado, hasta que la soltaron y obligaron a recostar nuevamente sobre su lecho.

-Ya me siento mejor… en serio….- se quejo mientras Edmond la ayudaba a acomodarse. –Ni que hubiera vuelto de la muerte….- bromeo, pero al ver la expresión enfadada de ellos, su preocupación aumento. -¿Qué día es?

-19 de Octubre Lucy…- informo Peter luego de limpiar el encastre que había dejado en el suelo. –pasaste dos semanas entre fiebre y delirios…

-¿Delirios?

-Si Lucy… - suspiro Edmond sentándose junto a ella. -…temimos lo peor…

-Pero ya estoy mejor chicos… en serio…- aseguro la joven. -… y muero de hambre… tanto que me los comería…- bromeo distendiendo el tiempo gracias a las risas de los tres, relajados al fin cada uno al ver sus peores temores convertidos en solo viejos recuerdo.

Después de desayunar, Peter llamo al médico y este dio el visto bueno a la pequeña que, ya recuperada y alegre, se encargo de transmitir su alegría a sus hermanos.

El día siguió, continuo tranquilo y relajados para los ter hermanos. Con el pasar de las horas y de los días, Lucy pronto se puso al día y se entero de todo lo que la noche anterior a su despertar había sucedido.

-… puede ser…- sonrió la joven arreglándose su largo cabello en una trenza floja. –recuerdo que el profesor me aseguro que volveríamos, de un modo u otro, y de la forma menos esperada…

-¿No perdiste tu fe de regresar a pesar de que 6 años ya pasaron?- cuestiono Peter, dejando por un segundo su cena.

-La fe Pete, es lo último que se pierde, no te voy a negar que por momentos pensé que solo había sido un sueño, pero pronto me doy cuenta que de ilusión nada tiene… el profesor me ayudo un poco también, se que vamos a volver, cuando menos lo esperemos, pero lo haremos, juntos…- los tres asistieron y siguieron la conversación, especulando sobre cuando seria y como.

Pronto Lucy regreso por completo, poniéndose al día y preparándose para la celebración de noche de brujas en su instituto a la que también acudirían sus hermanos.

Los días que le sucedieron a su despertar, sueños extraños la acompañaron, en los que Aslan le pedía perdón y que regresara, el señor Tummus y los señores Castores, la invitaban a seguir, pero cuando acompañarlos quería, una figura se interponía, un joven adulto de cabello oscuro y ojos a juegos, un hombre más que joven que a sus piernas temblar hacia, y a su corazón la vida devolvía. Cuando despertaba, siempre por él se cuestionaba y meditaba, mas respuestas jamás encontraba, aunque algo en su interior le decía, que Narnia todas las respuestas tenia.

* * *

-¿Lista Lu?- llamo Peter abriendo la puerta y encontrándose a su hermana con un vestido color blanco largo, y su cabello suelto en perfectas ondas castañas. –Estas… estas magnifica…- sonrió caminado hasta ella para ayudarle con la gargantilla que pensaba llevar.

-Susan estaría mejor… creo que jamás lograre ser tan bonita como ella…- suspiro sin darse cuenta del rostro ensombrecido de su hermano. -¿Siguen sin responder?

-Si… aun no hemos recibido respuestas pero me alegro… y también me alegra que no te parezca a ella…- dijo al fin el rubio abrazándola por la cintura con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la menor. –si tu no fueras como eres nunca hubiéramos logrado alcanzar Narnia… eres la favorita de Aslan por algo… porque eres la que cree fervientemente en él y en todo lo que significa su nombre y Narnia… -la giro para que quedaran frente a frente. –no importa lo que diga o piense el mundo Lu… eres hermosa, tan hermosa que encegueces a todos con tu luz natural hasta tal punto que temen mirarte, pero que eso no te haga pensar que no eres hermosa, ya verás que pronto llegara el indicado…- se separo un poco. –Y con Edmond lo pondremos a prueba para ver si merece la pena.-le aseguro acariciándole las mejillas con cariño antes de besarla. -… pero hasta entonces, nos tienes para elegir ¿no?...- ella lo abrazo y Peter correspondió el gesto con igual de efusividad sintiendo como su camisa se empieza a mojar por las lagrimas de su hermanita. –ya… ya Lucy…- susurro acariciándole la espalda.

-Es… es que… es que nunca me habías dicho algo así…- sollozo separándose un poco y limpiándose las lagrimas que se paseaban por sus mejillas. –yo… yo no sé qué decir…

-No tenes nada que decir… - sonrió mientras la miraba. Había cambiado en esos 6 años. Ya no era esa niña inocente que llego a Narnia a través de un viejo ropero, no, ahora era una joven a pocos pasos de ser mujer, y como a cualquier hermano, o eso quería creer, sentía celos de quienes pudieran ver aquellos cambios y apartarla de su lado. "Eso no va a pasar" pensó mientras la miraba y besaba su frente. –No tenes nada que decir, en serio…- sonrió acariciando las mejillas de la menor y se separo de ella. -… bueno… suficientes melodramas por hoy ¿no? tenemos una fiesta hoy y no podemos mostrarnos melancólicos ni nada de eso… tenemos que acudir sonrientes y no hacernos rogar…- dijo ofreciendo su brazo de forma cortes. Lucy sonrió también más animada y sonriente, recogió lo que le hacía falta, su abrigo y el antifaz que cubriría su rostro a juego con su vestido, y acepto el brazo gustosa. Ambos bajaron y se encontraron con Edmond en la puerta que silbo a la joven mostrando su apreciación sobre la pinta que tenía su hermana.

-Creo que hoy vamos a tener que alejar a muchos gusarapos ¿no Pete?- cuestiono el chico mientras Peter le abría la puerta del auto a su pequeña hermana.

-Creo que no vamos a poder dejarla ni un segundo sola…- concordó el mayor mientras subía a la parte del conductor y el justo lo acompañaba en el lugar de copiloto.

-Creo que se cuidarme sola…- se quejo la chica mientras Peter arrancaba el auto y salían del borde de la calle para abrirse camino hasta el instituto. Al llegar, estacionaron la maquina junto a las demás y los tres juntos bajaron para entrar al gran salón donde se celebraba la fiesta. – Sorprendente…- musito ella mirando todo a su alrededor con cada uno de sus hermanos alrededor. Eran pocas las personas que ya habían llegado, pero tampoco eran demasiado pocas. La banda ya estaba en su puesto y tocando algunas canciones animadas permitiendo que las pocas parejas que ya estaban iniciaran el baile estrenando la pista.

A los pocos minutos de la llegada de los Pevensie la fiesta entro en clima y todos sus invitados disfrutaron de la bella velada.

* * *

Un suspiro escapo de unos labios al tiempo que su dueño iba disminuyendo la marcha al entrar a un claro apenas iluminado por los tenues rayos de la Luna que lograban penetrar por el techo creado por la arbolada que lo rodeaba. Unos ojos marrones observaron el cielo despejado manchado por diferentes y luminosos puntos blancos, que contrastaban con la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, olvidados bajo el halo de tristeza y melancolía que a la Diosa esa noche cubría.

-¿Tan grande es su pena esta noche dama?- pregunto el hombre unos escasos 21 años desmontando de su caballo cayendo erguido sobre sus piernas en el suelo lodoso de aquel claro. –bueno, espero que mi compañía algo la conforte… esta noche somos dos los que nos hemos visto obligados a alejarnos de lo que amamos…-sonrió desensillando al animal antes de dejarlo correr, esperando que fuera suficiente distracción para mantener alejados a los cazadores que su tío había mandado por su pellejo.

El observo cómo se perdía en la espesura del bosque y respiro un poco más tranquilo, tal vez y solo tal vez, por esa noche podría descansar…

-… nunca creí decir esto…- suspiro nuevamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo para sacárselo del rostro. Sonrió de lado mientras acariciaba el cuerno que su maestro le había dado a cuidar recordando las miles de aventuras que sabía que había vivido aquel viejo objeto en tiempos mejores y tan lejanos que muchos creían que eran simples leyendas o fabulas de niños. El mismo también así lo consideraba pero últimamente empezaba a creer en cosas que a cualquiera le resultarían imposibles. -… pero cuanto daría por una mano amiga desconocida… al parecer ninguna de las personas que consideraba amigas lo son… creo que la mayoría me quiere ver muerto…- sonrió con melancolía recostándose contra el viejo tronco de un centenario cedro. El silencio poco a poco lo fue rodeando, y Morfeo pronto lo llamo a sus brazos, dejando que el cansancio y la tristeza que había hecho mella en el joven príncipe surtieran efecto y el sueño clamara por su cuerpo bajo aquella oscura sombra que proyectaba la frondosa copa de aquel anciano árbol, corazón de aquel bosque. En cuestión de minutos Caspian cayó en un sopor profundo y en un descanso plagado de sueños extraños donde los arboles no lo protegían y lo dejaban a la intemperie en un lugar desconocido junto a una joven de castaños rizos y ojos como el cielo del Alba.

* * *

La fiesta estaba resultando excepcional y una especie de catarsis para todos los que había concurrido.

-…. Si, es bueno que se hagan celebraciones como estas para despejarnos un poco…- aseguro William, un amigo del barrio, a Edmond, quien asistió señalando su concordancia.

-Yo también lo creo así Will, solo que también no es bueno olvidar… imagínate que lo hacemos y la historia se vuelve a repetir… ¿Qué pasaría si olvidáramos y toda esta guerra se volviera a repetir?- el chico sonrió al notar el punto de su amigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo… no olvidar, pero tampoco vivir en el pasado… por vivir en el pasado Inglaterra está perdiendo fuerzas y en cualquier momento va a dejar de tener el prestigio que tiene…

-Vuelves a tener razón…- rio el menor.

-¡Ed!- llamo Peter desde el otro lado del salón, acercándose a su hermano al trote con el semblante cubierto por la preocupación que inundaba su corazón.

-Pete, Pete…- sonrió, pero su rostro se tenso al ver la expresión que traía el mayor. -¿Qué paso?- inquirió contagiado por el ánimo de su hermano.

-No… no encuentro a Lucy… una chica, me saco a bailar y… bueno acepte y la deje junto a las gradas…- comento señalando un lugar en especifico del salón. –pero cuando termino la pieza ella ya no estaba, ¿no la viste?

-Pensaba que estaba contigo…- murmuro el chico, pero antes de seguir su amigo le llamo la atención a ambos.

-Perdón que los interrumpa ¿no?- se excuso el joven. –Pero creo que si no me la confundo con otra, su hermana es esa de allí… - los dos chicos fijaron su vista en la joven castaña que bailaba con un hombre disfrazado de noble medieval, con capa y espada. Al verlos, Edmond y Peter reconocieron las vestimentas y sonrieron antes de correr hasta ella.

Mientras corrían algo extraño comenzó a suceder, el tiempo pareció dejar de correr, la música dejo de sonar y el acompañante de Lucy desapareció como si hubiera estado hecho de humo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- susurro Lucy al verlos llegar. Poco a poco, una brisa fuerte los empezó a rodear y lo último que recordaron fue tomarse de las manos recibiendo a la oscuridad con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

**Rewiers?**


	4. Narnia

_Mientras corrían algo extraño comenzó a suceder, el tiempo pareció dejar de correr, la música dejo de sonar y el acompañante de Lucy desapareció como si hubiera estado hecho de humo._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- susurro Lucy al verlos llegar. Poco a poco, una brisa fuerte los empezó a rodear y lo último que recordaron fue tomarse de las manos recibiendo a la oscuridad con los brazos abiertos._

* * *

_**Capítulo III: Narnia**_

_La oscuridad los devoro y en nada, la quietud los abrazo tendiéndolos en el olvido de aquel mundo que los había visto crecer._

_El olvido es la palabra que usamos para nombrar a lo que no queremos recordar._

_La noche en pleno apogeo esta y las risas resuenan en el vacio como el eco de tiempos mejores que en el pasado, enterrados quedaron._

_Poco hace que te has ido pero una eternidad espera ya tras la sombra de los arboles, en la inmensidad del mar._

_Las copas de los arboles se mecen al compas de las risas de antaño, protegiendo de la crueldad a sus almas puras con sus duras cortezas. De apoco, de tus ataduras me libero, que fuertes son, pero no imposibles de vencer, y ahora que sin previo aviso, el silencio en la nada retumba siendo eco de los gritos, de los miles de demonios que por ti me espera…_

* * *

La oscuridad te engulle y te corrompe con la misma facilidad que una hoja se carboniza bajo el calor asfixiante de las lenguas multicolor del fuego, consumiendo con tal rapidez al pequeño objeto que no puedes evitar cuestionarte porque la hija es tan débil y sumisa que se deja perder en el interior de aquella pequeña hoguera que significa para ella una simple chispa o un rayo del Astro Rey a través de un cristal cualquiera…

Débil y sumisa… así es la humanidad ante la corrupción que puede arrastrar consigo la oscuridad, pero como en todo, para esta regla hay una excepción, una excepción real, un alma pura… pero justamente Miraz, un alma pura no era, no así, el vástago que entre sus brazos sostenía. Un vástago de su propia sangre, su hijo, su heredero.

-Sigfrido I…- sonrio mientras lo miraba antes de alzar su vista al cielo oscuro de aquella noche. –mi hijo…- sonrio aun mas antes de girarse y observar a sus visitantes de aquella noche. –Caspian, mi querido sobrino tuvo un triste final… lamento desilusionar a todos los miembros del consejo que proponían seguir la línea de sangre, para coronar a Caspian, como Caspian X rey de Telmar una vez cumplido sus 25 años, pero creo que eso va a tener que ser reemplazado por mi coronación ¿no es así señores?- un murmullo de desconcierto rodo por todos los miembros nobles del consejo del rey. No había alternativa, así lo había pensado y planeado él, que no hubiera otra alternativa más que coronarlo a él y que su hijo lo sucediera cuando muriera.

-Creo que hablo por todos…- empezó Lord Donnon. –no podemos apelar a esto…

-Organizaremos todo para su coronación mañana al mediodía…- aseguro Lord Sopespian dando por terminada la reunión justo a tiempo para la llegada de los hombres de Miraz.

-Mis señores…- saludo el capitán de la guardia, Glozelle, a los lores que partían.

-Sir Glozelle…- invito a pasar Miraz. –Espero que sus noticias sean buenas…- el joven comandante asistió y arrojo sobre la mesa una bolsa con objetos.

-Decidimos que los restos no iban a ser necesarios por lo que se los dimos a los lobos y trajimos en compensación todas estas pruebas de la triste defunción de su querido sobrino…

-Muy buen trabajo joven… ¿Cuántos hombres perdimos?- pregunto. El más joven tardo algunos segundos en caer, pero respondió con soltura.

-10 hombres mi señor… sus familias ya fueron informadas de todo… - Miraz asistió, contento. Todo estaba saliendo de a cuerdo a sus planes, Caspian ya no era una carga para él, ni un obstáculo para su ascenso al trono.

-Puedes retirarte…

-Señor…- saludo con una inclinación y partió dejando solo al futuro rey en la sala.

-Te lo dije hermano, y te lo vuelvo a repetir…- soltó al viento helado de aquella noche. –ni en vida, ni en muerte fuiste lo suficiente como para rivalizar conmigo…- miro al cielo. –Te he ganado, estoy vivo y tu muerto, seguramente tu pequeño bastardo ahora esta acompañándote y una nueva era está llegando a Telmar, una era en la que yo, seré sumo Monarca…- rio y brindo consigo mismo y con la Luna, que triste y melancólica, aquella noche lloro y estrellas del cielo se perdieron en la inmensidad del mar.

* * *

_No mas ilusiones de un mundo perfecto en una realidad perfectamente imperfecta, estamos aquí y ahora, no hay ningún Paris a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando por nosotros, y las escaleras jamás van a llegar al cielo, todas, de hierro o de metal, de acero o de chapa, de cartón o de basura, de mentiras o de falsedades, de piedra o de tierra, de tinta o de papel, todas son así, y ninguna se pierde al infinito…_

_Como en el pasado la historia se repite, y una nueva guerra se desata, por el amor de una mujer…_

* * *

La noche cayó sobre el bosque de Narnia y pronto los tres hermanos Pevensie tuvieron que buscar refugio en una vieja caverna que pudieron encontrar antes que una fina llovizna los atacase.

-¿Pensaste que íbamos a encontrar todo cambiado?- pregunto de repente Peter a la menor, Edmond había sido el primero en caer dormido, pero los otros dos aun tenían demasiadas cosas en mente como para poder soltarse en los brazos del sueño.

-Sabia que el tiempo acá y en nuestro mundo corría diferente, que acá, los 19 años que pasamos, solo fueron horas allá, supuse que cambiarían algunas cosas, pero no creí que TODO cambiara…- suspiro la pequeña mientras se acurrucaba en una de las esquinas más cercanas a la pequeña fogata que habían logrado con algunas pocas ramas secas. –Tampoco pensé que seriamos nosotros tres…- susurro. -¿Crees… crees que nuestra llegada tenga algo que ver con… con mis sueños?- Peter miro unos minutos las llamas lamer las ramas secas, meditando su respuesta.

-Nunca se sabe… solo sabemos que este mundo es una caja enorme de sorpresas y que debemos seguir un camino que otros nos impusieron… pero no importa, tenga o no relevancia tus sueños en nuestra llegada creo que tenemos que ser pacientes y seguir camino hasta encontrar a algún amigo uh aliado….- la joven asistió recargando su cabeza contra la fría piedra. –descansa… mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de poder volver a descansar…-

* * *

"…_tú no eres digno de llamarte mi hijo…" se quejo Caspian IX observando al joven hombre que se encontraba acuclillado frente a él. "Mi hijo nunca se hubiera retirado de una batalla, nunca hubiera dejado que Miraz usurpase mi trono… pero veo que me equivoque al pensar que habías heredado algo de mi carácter… eres blando, no tienes madera para ser rey…"_

"_¡Padre!" rogo él mirando asía la persona que lo había traído a la vida. "Lo siento padre… pero no tuve otra alternativa… él… él quería matarme… ¡y si!…" grito frustrado golpeando con sus puños la fría e inhóspita tierra sobre la cual descansaba. "¡Soy un cobarde! ¡No merezco llevar tu nombre, no merezco ostentar un titulo por el cual no fui probado ni me fue asignado!". Padre e hijo se observaron atentamente uno al otro hasta que el noveno extendió su mano para que su vástago se incorporara._

"_Caspian, esto es una prueba que el destino, travieso como es, te ha asignado" señalo un punto perdido entre los bordes orientales del bosque donde se extendía una serie de cuevas. "Ve al oriente y haz sonar el cuerno de la reina olvidada que las estrellas te darán su ayuda…" de repente la imagen de Caspian IX se fue encogiendo y transformándose en un gran león de inmenso porte. "Busca a la heredera de la Diosa Caspian X, y junto a los reyes olvidados prepárate para luchar por la paz de Narnia"._

-¡Aslan!- susurro incorporándose en su lecho solo para encontrarse con la punta de una espada a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

-Telmarino…- gruño el dueño del arma, un hombre pequeño, de cabellos rojizos y contextura robusta. -¿A quién sirves?

-Trumpkin…- pidió otra criatura junto a ellos dos, un tejón.

-Imposible…- susurro el chico abriendo inmensamente los ojos, del asombro que tenia al encontrarse con criaturas parlantes a las que consideraban un mito.

-¿Imposible que muchacho?- pregunto el animal acercándose a pesar de las advertencias de su amigo enano.

-No… no puede ser… ustedes no existen… ustedes son un mito…- suelta algo descolocado tratando de mantener la distancia.

-Está herido Trumpkin… y es solo un cachorro… no debe superar las dos décadas…

-¿Y a nosotros que nos importa eso Tejón?- farfullo el otro enano mirando con advertencia a Caspian.

-Nikabrik, Trumpkin por favor…- gruño el animal tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón. –es solo un cachorro y dudo mucho que haya venido solo por venir hasta el bosque, y mas solo…

-Nosotros nos encargamos de mantener a todos los Telmarinos fuera de los límites del bosque Tejón, y no podemos hacer una excepción, o lo aniquilamos o lo arrojamos a los acantilados del norte…

-¡No no!- sentencio el Tejón mirando serio a sus dos amigos, pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas se escucharon ruidos de cascos. - ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No puedes quedarte aquí…!- apuro a Caspian ayudándolo a levantarse pero el joven príncipe aun algo perdido se deshizo de la mano amiga y observo cómo llegaron los cuatro jinetes de Telmar con sus armas ya listas.

-¡Tejón vete!- advirtieron los dos enanos mientras comenzaban a batirse a duelo, Tejón no se dejo rogar y salió buscando refugio pensando que Caspian lo seguía pero no era cierto, el joven telmarino se había quedado estático en su lugar. -¡vete muchacho!-

-¡No!- gruño. -¡No voy a huir más!- y con eso se dedico a ayudar a los dos enanos.

-¡Vamos muchacho!- sonrio Trumpkin ayudándolo a levantarse, habían acabado con dos de los jinetes y los otros habían huido de regreso.

-Gracias… espero… espero que me haya ganado su confianza señores… no soy un enemigo y tampoco lo quiero ser…

-Nosotros no somos quienes te vamos a juzgar…- advirtió Tejón entrando de regreso al claro. – Sino ellos…

-Oh Vamos Tejón, no me digas que vas a empezar con tus cuentos para niños…

-No son ningún cuento para niños querido amigo, pero no, no voy a empezar, no por lo menos aquí, vamos de regreso a mi casa… ven muchacho, ven, hay que revisar esa herida antes que se ponga peor… sabias que una de las reinas de antaño tenía una pócima que servía para curar cualquier herida…

-Allí vamos otra vez…- se quejo Nikabrik, atusando algunos árboles muertos o ramas caídas para juntar leña para el fuego.

-Mi tío no permitía que se me contaran las historias de los reyes de antaño, decían que eran fabulas para niños…

-Por primera vez concuerdo con un Telmarino…- rio Trumpkin.

-Por eso mismo discutía siempre con mi madre hasta que falleció…- susurro con tristeza. –ella me contaba de la bella reina Susan, el gran rey Peter, el justo Edmond y la valiente Lucy…

-Parece ser que no estás del todo desinformado…- comento Nikabrik, acercándose al grupo con los brazos llenos de leña. –pero todos los enanos estábamos de acuerdo en algo, que más bella que esas muchachas era la reina blanca…

-Sisi… hermosa…- gruño sarcástico el Tejón mientras abría la puerta de su pequeña casa. –Pasa muchacho, pasa y déjame ver esa herida en su hombro…- el resto de la noche se la pasaron entre historias, algo de sopa y comida para engañar el estomago y bromas. Así Caspian supo y termino de enterarse de diferentes historias de los reyes de antaño. -…recuerdo que cuando era apenas una pequeña cría, las dríades me contaron fabulosas historias también, ellas vivían cuando los cuatro reyes de antaño llegaron y despertaron con el gruñido del gran león, todas eran muy amigas de la cuarta reina, la reina Lucy… ellas mencionaban que el día en que llego por primera vez a Narnia sucedió un hecho que jamás había acontecido, un eclipse, y para colmo de luna… las dríades decían que eso solo sucedía cuando, una vez cada milenio, la Diosa escogía a su heredera, muchos especularon que ella, a demás de cumplir la profecía de los hijos de Adán y las hijas de Eva tenía otra misión aquí en Narnia…-

-Mi madre también me hablo del eclipse que cayó en Narnia con su llegada, pero jamás me explico mucho mas… no sé el porqué… si por temor o por no querer recordar tiempos mejores…

-Muchos temen contar las historias de los reyes de antaño por temor, pero no por cualquier temor, sino por el temor de que se vuelvan eso, historias nada más y jamás regresen…- le explico Tejón mientras ponía más agua para él te, los dos enanos ya roncaban en sus habitaciones tranquilo. –no les hagas caso a lo que dicen esos dos cabezotas, los tiempos con la antigua reina eran mucho peores a los que acontecen ahora, un invierno atenazaba a toda Narnia y nadie podía hacer o decir algo que contradijera la ley de ella, si lo hacías, los peores castigos caían sobre tu persona… han pasado ya 1319 años desde la llegada de los cuatro reyes a Narnia, pero muchos aun lo ven como si fuera ayer… el silencio en el bosque, la poca vida en las praderas… los muertos, todo parece recordar a esos fríos tiempos… si tan solo pudiéramos contar con el cuerno mágico de la reina Susan…- pensó.

-¿Cuerno?- pregunto extrañado el joven.

-Sí, un cuerno de batalla que servía para llamar a todos los aliados de Narnia estuvieran donde estuvieran… cuentan las leyendas que el día que vuelva a sonar, va a traer consigo el despertar de toda Narnia y la llegada de los reyes de antaño…- Caspian medito, sin saber si sus especulaciones eran ciertas, sería posible que aquel cuerno que tanto trabajo le había llevado encontrar a su tutor fuera ese mismo del que hablaba el Tejón. -¿Más té?- pregunto el anfitrión con la tetera en mano.

-Si por favor…- pidió mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta donde sus cosas habían quedado olvidadas en un rincón y saca de su morral el objeto que buscaba. –Tal vez esto sirva para que ellos vuelvan…- comento mostrándole el cuerno de asta blanca con la boca tallada en forma de cabeza de león con las fauces abiertas.

-Imposible…- susurra el tejón dejando olvidada su tarea de servir el té y acercadose al chico para ver el dichoso objeto de más cerca. –imposible…- repitió mientras lo sostenía. -¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Mi tutor me lo dio y me dijo que solo lo hiciera sonar en caso de emergencia, y como no tuvimos ninguna hasta hora, no lo hice…

-¿Pues qué esperas? Narnia te necesita, y también a ellos…- mirando sin entender aun al Tejón, se acerco el cuerno a sus labios, y con un fuerte soplido hizo que resonara no solo en toda la sala sino en toda Narnia…

Pero de todos los lugares a los que el sonido llego, uno en particular, despertó a tres jóvenes durmientes.

-Eso es… eso fue…

-El cuerno de Susan…- termino Lucy ante la sorpresa de sus hermanos, porque ya estaba levantada y lista para partir en busca del origen del sonido. –viene del centro del bosque… si salimos ahora puede que lleguemos antes del mediodía…- y con esas palabras salieron en plena noche, sin importarle las bestias ni los peligros que tenían frente a ellos.

* * *

**Como prometí acá les dejo el nuevo capitulo xD**

**espero rewiers**

**y mas alertas de los que tuve hasta ahora**

**au revoir**


	5. Conociendo Telmar

_**DEDICADO A:**_

_**THESEAFARERANDTHEVALIANT4EVER**_

_**LEIOUSAA FROM SOMEWHERE**_

* * *

-Mi tutor me lo dio y me dijo que solo lo hiciera sonar en caso de emergencia, y como no tuvimos ninguna hasta hora, no lo hice…

-¿Pues qué esperas? Narnia te necesita, y también a ellos…- mirando sin entender aun al Tejón, se acerco el cuerno a sus labios, y con un fuerte soplido hizo que resonara no solo en toda la sala sino en toda Narnia…

Pero de todos los lugares a los que el sonido llego, uno en particular, despertó a tres jóvenes durmientes.

-Eso es… eso fue…

-El cuerno de Susan…- termino Lucy ante la sorpresa de sus hermanos, porque ya estaba levantada y lista para partir en busca del origen del sonido. –viene del centro del bosque… si salimos ahora puede que lleguemos antes del mediodía…- y con esas palabras salieron en plena noche, sin importarle las bestias ni los peligros que tenían frente a ellos.

* * *

_**Capitulo IV: Recuerdos y vivencias de Antaño**_

* * *

Poco a poco la noche comenzaba a darle paso al alba y con esto Caspian sentía que aquella ayuda que "supuestamente" había convocado no iba a llegar.

-Los árboles del bosque decían que cada suspiro es un beso no dado… al parecer usted tiene bastantes besos no dados joven Caspian…- comento el señor Tejón limpiando la mesa mientras esperaba que el agua estuviera a punto para el desayuno.

-Nunca he besado a nadie…- sonrio con melancolía. –ninguna de las jóvenes de Telmar me llamaban suficiente la atención…

-Así que es un príncipe puro…

-Si, tan puro como lo era la Valiente cuando arribo por primera vez a Narnia…- susurro el joven con la vista perdida en el firmamento que de a poco comenzaba a aclarar.

-Conoce su historia ¿verdad?- el hombre lo miro extrañado antes de asentir.

-Cuatro hermanos…- frunció el ceño recordando. –la menor fue la primera en arribar por el Erial de Farol, en el extremo occidental de Narnia… ella les mostro el mundo a sus hermanos y juntos se hicieron reyes y reinas de Narnia después de terminar con el invierno eterno que la Bruja Blanca había instaurado…

-Esos si que eran buenos momentos…- comento de repente Nikabrik.

-Para ustedes eran buenos, no para los demás Narnianos…- se quejo el Tejón. –ustedes no tenían que soportar los malos tratos y todo lo demás…

-Porque estábamos en el bando correcto Tejón, si todos ustedes no hubieran creído toda es parafernalia de Aslan y la bendita profecía… ¿Dónde están ahora tus queridos reyes? ¿Dónde? ¿Dime? Vez, no lo sabes… eran y son, unos chiquillos…

-Ellos volverán, ya verás querido amigo… ellos regresaran…

-Eso es algo que todos queremos Señor Tejón…- suspiro Caspian. –Que todos queremos…

* * *

De a poco el Astro Rey comenzaba su ascenso al trono como todos los días y en medio del bosque, sus rayos tibios y traviesos descubrieron a una jovencita bebiendo de un pequeño riacho mientras sus acompañantes, dos hombres bien formados, charlaban sobre cosas sin sentido para ella… la estrategia y la guerra no eran cosas suyas, ella era más de la paz, pero como bien decía el dicho: "El hombre perfecciono la Guerra, mas no la Paz".

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al observar el reflejo de los inmensos arboles que la rodeaban. Todo esta tan oscuro a pesar de que comenzaba a aclarar el día, todo tan silencioso…

-¿Qué ha pasado?- se pregunto, mas para sí misma que para sus hermanos tocando la suave corteza de los centenarios arboles tratando de sentir algo de aquella vida que antaño rugía debajo de la madera tierna de todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Años han pasado Lucy…- contesto Peter apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hermanita. -Quién sabe cuánto tiempo haya pasado, por lo pronto en el nuestro han pasado ya 9…

-¿Por qué Peter?- inquirió ella. -¿Por qué tuve que seguir esa corazonada? ¿Por qué tuvimos que encontrarnos con el Erial?

-Eso Lulú es algo que solo Aslan lo sabe…- suspiro con melancolía el menor de los dos Pevensie abrazando brevemente a su hermana. –Pero creo que ya que hemos vuelto podemos averiguar que pasa y buscar a quien haya hecho sonar el cuerno de Susan…- los tres hermanos asistieron ante las palabras del justo.

-No nos queda otra opción ¿verdad?- suspiro la joven mientras reanudaban la marcha los tres.

-Esta la opción de regresar, pero creo que esta vez no podemos pasar por el Erial del farol como antaño pequeñaja…- sonrio Peter desordenándole un poco el pelo. –algo me dice que esta no es una visita de cortesía ni un "sálvennos y después púdranse en su mundo"

-¡Peter!- se quejo ella.

-Es cierto Lucy, sabes que tengo razón si no fuera cierto no hubiéramos regresado…

-Pero ya estamos aquí de nuevo, y Narnia nos necesita… no importa lo que haya pasado antes, importa que hemos regresado… quien sabe tal v… ¡AH!- la voz de Lucy se vio interrumpida en el momento exacto en el que una red la rodeo y la alzo sobre las cabezas de sus hermanos hasta la copa de un inmenso cedro.

-¡Lucy!- siseo Peter observándola desde abajo buscando la forma de bajarla pero mucho mas no pudo hacer ya que pronto los tres hermanos se vieron rodeados por hombres armados. –Diablos…

-Bien dicho hermano…- concordó Edmond alzando los brazos y mostrando que estaban ambos desarmados.

* * *

-Su señoría…- saludo Lord Sopespian entrando con paso rápido en el salón.

-Lord Sopespian…- saludo Miraz levantando la mirada de los papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio y observando al recién llegado.

-Disculpe mi interrupción, pero Lord Glozelle ha llegado con cierta información y cierto regalo para su persona…- comento el hombre.

-Interesante información Lord…- sonrio el hombre. –pero no creo que sea más importante que estos versos que encontré entre todo este desorden…

-Versos ¿Dice? Mi señor…. Y puedo preguntar que pregonan dichos versos que traen tanta importancia a usted…

-_… escrito esta, desde los comienzos de esta tierra, que el eclipse pronto se repetirá cuando los reyes y la diosa al fin se encuentre…- _empezó caminando por el salón. –Cierre la puerta por favor Lord…- pidió. –no me gustaría que alguien más que nosotros se enterase de esto…- el hombre asistió y cerró la puerta para tomar asiento en uno de los bancos del pequeño anfiteatro. –bien… ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, si… _escrito esta, en el firmamento, en la tierra, y en la savia que recorre los ancestrales arboles de antaño, y allí perduran, y perduraran hasta que los reyes y la diosa sus pies pongan en nuestro mundo y el trono anteriormente usurpado sea otorgado a quien en verdad corresponda… ¿_Cuál es tu opinión mi querido amigo? ¿Debo temer por la llegada de unos supuestos reyes de antaño? ¿Debo temerle?

-Por supuesto que no mi señor, es obvio que son solo locuras y delirios de algún pobre vagabundo lo que ahí reza…

-Yo que usted no pensaría eso… el texto sigue y versa lo siguiente: _… cuando la Diosa se alze gozosa y a su heredera marque, ella y el heredero del Astro rey se reunirán, nuevamente en las ruinas del antiguo castillo ellos se alzaran y se amaran, como sus ancestro hacen con cada eclipse… escrito esta, y nadie lo puede alterar, mas nada se puede hacer, solo esperar, el tiempo su camino a escogido y los tres reyes y la diosa nuevamente devolverán el orden antiguo a la Narnia de antaño… _

-Sigo diciendo lo mismo mi Lord…. No tiene algo de que preocuparse… pero si debería acudir y escuchar el llamado de Lord Glozelle y vea con sus propios ojos lo que sus hombres han logrado traer…

* * *

-¡Hey!- se quejo Lucy al ser arrojada a una esquina de la sala.

-Nos vemos al rato bonita…- sonrio el hombre guiñándole un ojo y cerrando la puerta del calabozo después de haber arrojado dentro a los otros dos hermanos.

-Antes muerta…- bufo ella lo bastante fuerte como para que la escuchara. -¿Están bien?-

-¿Tu lo preguntas?- suspiro Peter levantándose a duras penas del suelo y sacudiendo todo el polvo de sus ropas.

-Sí, yo…- sonríe ella condescendiente mientras se acerca a él. -¿Estás bien?

-Si Lucy, estoy bien, ¿tu lo estás? ¿No te hicieron nada esos bastardos?

-No, tranquilo, estoy bien… ¿tu Edmond?

-No me puedo quejar…- sonrio un poco mientras observaba su alrededor. –pero creo que en vez de hablar de todo esto deberíamos empezar a pensar cómo demonios vamos a salir de aquí, y averiguar también en donde estamos…- los tres hermanos asistieron y comenzaron a investigar el inmenso calabozo.

-Lord Glozelle…- sonrio Miraz apareciendo por el pasillo. –Lord Sopespian ha dicho que tiene un presente para mi persona…

-Mas que presente una especie de ofrenda… los encontramos mientras registrábamos el bosque buscando señales sospechosas…- comento el jefe de la caballería mientras caminaban por los pasillos rumbo a los calabozos. –Son tres, dos hombres y una joven doncella, déjeme decir que la jovencilla es bastante atractiva, pero se notan que no son de por aquí…

-¿De Calormen quizás?- inquirió curioso el rey.

-Lo dudo, parecían gitanos más que nada, pero vestían bien, seguramente habrán robado de algún lado y estaban armados…- llegaron hasta una habitación previa a las mazmorras y el hombre le mostro a su superior las diferentes armas.

-Una magnifica espada…- comento sosteniendo con cuidado la gran espada de Aslan. -¿Algún nombre han dicho?

-Se hacen llamar los Pevensie, Lucy, Edmond y Peter… ¿desea que averigüemos algo de ellos?

-Si, y manténgalos bien cuidados…- lo pensó unos segundo. – que las doncellas preparen tres habitaciones y un banquete para recibirlos… algo me dice que es mejor tratarlos bien, tal vez ellos nos puedan decir algo interesante y lamentablemente se atraen mas abejas con miel…

-Como guste…

* * *

**_Lamento mucho mucho la tardanza, pero es que tenia 0 inspiracion xD cambien 50 veces el argumento del capitulo hasta que surgio esto._**

**_Es corto, si, cortito, pero prometo compenzarle en el proximo, ni idean cuando lo voy a subir, lo mas probable que me ponga a escribir despues de subir el capitulo siguiente de ONCE UPON A TIME_**

**_para las seguidoras de Leiousaa from Somewhere y su historia: Amores y desamores de Lucy Pevensie, ella me dio su autorizacion para seguir su historia, supongo que ella va a poner un aviso, lo voy a colgar por acá con el titulo de CARPEN DIEM, pero va a seguir la misma idea de ella, el mismo final y va a empezar desde donde ella lo dejo._**

**_Reitero tengo otras historias de Narnia:_**

**_Once upon a Time_**

**_y un Oneshot: Voyage of the Dawn Treader My Personal Ending, que es la traduccion autorizada de la historia de FuckyeahTwilight_**

**_y en breve CARPEN DIEM, continuacion autorizada de AMORES Y DESAMORES DE LUCY PEVENSIE de Leiousaa from Somewhere_**


	6. Encuentros y Travesuras en Telmar

_**CAPITULO V: Encuentros y Travesuras en Telmar**_

* * *

-Espero, mi lady, que los aposentos que hemos dispuesto para usted, sean de su agrado…- comento Lord Glozelle escoltando por los pasillos del castillo a Lucy.

-Cualquier aposento es mejor que los calabozos…- comento Peter a tan solo algunos pasos de ellos dos, y mirando algo preocupado al hombre que pretendía cortejar a su hermana.

-Muy cierto Lord Peter, pido mis más sinceras disculpas por el malentendido de mis hombres, espero que eso no perjudique nuestra relación de aquí en adelante…- aseguro el hombre aun sin apartar la vista de la pequeña de los Pevensie.

-"Y no lo hará mientras mantengas tus sucias manos apartadas de mi hermana"- pensó el magnífico. –Estoy seguro que pondremos todo de nuestra parte para que eso no pase mi Lord…

-Me satisface enormemente escuchar sus palabras…- se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta doble de la más fina madera de cerezo. –bueno, estos serán sus aposentos mi lady…- sonrio abriendo las puertas del lugar y dejando a la joven entrar a la inmensa habitación bañada por los rayos bermellón del atardecer.

-Es… es bellísima…- sonrio ella entrando y tocando las suaves sedas que recubrían los doseles de la cama de 2 ½ plazas.

-Las doncellas se han tomado muy a pecho mis órdenes señorita Lucy…- comento una voz uniéndose a la de los otros tres hombres. –obviamente, la reina también escogió algunas de las telas para decorar el lugar, en esos asuntos de decorar no soy muy bueno…- sonrio. - espero que pueda sentirse en su casa… - el hombre entro en la habitación y se acerco hasta Lucy tomando su mano y dejando un casto beso sobre esta. –mis disculpas por mis faltas de modales y las de mis hombres, Miraz I, gran Soberano de Telmar, dueño y señor de esta fortaleza…

-Lord…- saludo ella haciendo una reverencia. –espero que no incordiemos mis hermanos y yo…

-Para nada mi Lady…- sonrio con galantería. – Sea bienvenida nuevamente a mi humilde morada, ahora en breve mandare a usted algunas doncellas, espero que nos pueda acompañar al banquete que daremos en sus honores…- hablo, esta vez, mirando también a Peter y a Edmond.

-Sera un placer Lord Miraz…- aseguro por los tres Peter.

-¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, mil disculpa lores, si me acompañan les mostraremos sus aposentos, Lord Glozelle informe a su alteza y a sus doncellas sobre el paradero de Lady Lucy…

-Como ordene mi señor…- el hombre hizo una reverencia y abandono el lugar, para la tranquilidad de los dos hermanos.

-Por aquí señores…. Nuevamente un placer lady…- aseguro Miraz haciendo una reverencia y abandonando el lugar junto con Peter y Edmond.

* * *

-Los tres ya están instalados en sus aposentos y se está preparando un banquete para ellos… no entiendo que busca con esto….- gruño Lord Glozelle tomando un trago de su bebida.

-Creo que somos dos amigo…- suspiro Sopespian. –ha estado muy extraño, todo desde la llegada de esos encapuchados y ese enano…

-Creía que estaba extintos…

-Todos lo creen así, todos creen que no hay ningún narniano rodeando esta fortaleza pero dudo mucho que no tarden en armarse para atacar… aunque, como siempre, trataran de hacerlo de la manera más noble… estúpidos… eso son, tal cual nuestro querido rey…- el viejo alzo la copa y la choco con la de su compañero. –yo no quiero ver caer Telmar…

-Que tiene en mente su señoría… que tiene en mente…

* * *

-Espero que todo esté siendo de su agrado Lord Peter…- sonrio Miraz mientras terminaban de cenar junto con varios de los nobles y de los tres hermanos.

-En verdad agradecemos su hospitalidad Lord Miraz…- aseguro Peter por los tres.

-No tienen nada que agradecer jóvenes…- intervino Lord Sopespian. –aunque todos nos preguntamos que hacen jóvenes como ustedes perdidos por el bosque…

-Nos hemos perdido… nos separamos de nuestros amigos para cazar algo que comer y nos perdimos…- mintió con maestría Edmond.

-Entonces no deducimos mal…- sonrio el Lord mirando a su colega. – Con Lord Glozelle pensamos que tal vez fueran sigaros…- los tres hermanos asistieron.

-No lo han hecho señor…- concordó Peter. –y espero que en verdad no molesten nuestras presencia, mañana al alba mismo nos marcharemos a buscar a nuestro grupo…

-Ya deben de estar preocupados…- ayudo Lucy.

-¿Tan pronto? Por favor, quédense un día más…- insistió Miraz. –Mañana habrá estupendas celebraciones en el mercado y creo que no querrán perdérselas…

-En verdad nos gustaría participar Lord, pero me temo que como ha bien dicho mi hermana, debemos volver cuanto antes, nuestro padre se pone muy gruñón cuando nos ausentamos demasiado…

-Me imagino… cuidara mucho a su bella hija…- la valiente se sonrojo. –disculpe mi impertinencia my lady pero temo que mi boca solo escupe verdades…

-Gracias…- sonrio ella.

-Por favor…- Miraz hizo una señal a sus sirvientes y todos comenzaron a recoger todos los platos y los restos. –bueno, espero que no estén cansados como para hacer un recorrido por mi reino…

-Seria una magnífica idea…- sonrio la reina mirando a Lucy. –espero mi lady que acepte, muy pocas veces disfruto de compañía femenina aparte de mis doncellas…

-Sera un placer señora…- aseguro Lucy antes de mirar a sus hermanos. –si ellos pueden acompañarnos también…

-De eso no tenga duda señorita, sus hermanos y mi marido nos escoltaran, dos mujeres no pueden andar solas por ahí, ¿verdad marido?

-Seria un pecado declinar tan perfecto plan…- miro a los dos Pevensie. –Espero caballeros que no les moleste aceptar un desafío de este viejo rey…- los dos jóvenes asistieron solemnes y juntos acompañaron al rey y a la reina hasta la caballeriza, tratando de encontrar a algún narniano en el camino…

* * *

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de aquel hombre mientras su vista paseaba por las inmensidades del bosque.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltándolo.

-Nada señor…- se apresuro a decir él poniéndose en pie y observando al recién llegado, un hombre.

-¿Nada? ¿Eso es una respuesta para un futuro rey?- exigió saber el hombre demostrando su poderío y su magnificencia en el tono de su voz.

-Yo… yo… lo lamento señor…

-Caspian, Caspian…- sonrio él mientras le desordenaba el cabello al más joven.

-¿Nos conocemos señor?- cuestiono este mirando al recién llegado algo descolocado y desconfiado, con su mano sobre su espada, listo y dispuesto a desenvainarla si la situación lo ameritada.

-Yo a ti si… pero dudo que me recuerdes… hace años nos vimos cuando pequeño eras aun pero creo que tu madre muy clara fue al contarte mi proceder…

-¿Mi madre? ¿Usted la conocía?- un extraño temor se instauro en el joven telmarino mientras su mano se fijaba en la empuñadura de su arma.

-Tranquilo muchacho, estoy desarmado…- se mostro dejando a la vista el hecho que era cierto, no llevaba arma alguna con él, no a simple vista.

-¿Quién es?- exigió saber aun desconfiando.

-Quien soy… soy quien quieras que sea Caspian, si necesitas un mentor, yo lo seré, si necesitas un padre, lo seré sin problema… un amigo, un confidente, un confesor… un abogado, lo que necesites yo seré…

-Yo no necesito nada de eso… yo ya tengo todo eso…

-Pero lo has perdido si no me equivoco…

-Eso no es asunto de su incumbencia…- gruño el joven desenvainando por fin el filo de su arma y alzándola contra el cuello del extraño quien respondió igual, sacando de quien sabe donde una espada igual, idéntica, y repitiendo sus mismos movimientos, como si fuera un espejo. -¡¿Quién eres?- exigió saber.

-Soy tu ancestro y tu mi heredero Astro rey…- aquellas palabras fueron como un interruptor en las memorias del joven.

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

_-Hoy Sol y Luna, como sus herederos, esperan esos escasos momentos que les fueron concedidos y que tanto cuestan que sucedan, para poder con libertada amarse…- _termino la mujer observando a su hijo, el futuro rey de Terramar, Caspian X.

-¿Crees que llegara ese día en que el eclipse les dé su momento…?- cuestiono el joven con sus ojos marrones puestos en la Diosa que se alzaba sobre el manto celeste.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando vivían los cuatro reyes de antaño…- empezó la mujer moviéndose hasta quedar a su lado, apoyados sobre el barandal del balcón. –Peter, El Magnifico, Susan, La Benévola, Edmond, El justo, y Lucy, La Valiente, según contaban las dríades…

-¿Dríades?- interrumpió el joven algo extrañado.

-Los espíritus del bosque, bellas doncellas que prosperan en el interior de los antiguos arboles… - el príncipe asistió agradecido de que alguien le quisiera responder su dudas, ahora que su padre había abandonado el castillo por uno de sus viajes. –Aun te queda mucho por saber hijo… no temas ni te mortifiques…- sonrió su madre con conocimiento. –Aslan quiera que para cuando debas tomar su lugar, estés listo para hacerlo… mi pequeño….- suspiro abrazándolo con cariño. –Algún día veras el acto de amor entre El Rey y La Diosa, solo trata de no enceguecerte ante la magnificencia de su brillo, ni sucumbir ante la fuerza de su pasión… muchos locos se han vuelto después de presenciarlo, envidiando su poder y su brillo, pero tú no debes ni puedes caer, El Rey te ha señalado como su heredero e igual, para que el amor en tierra encuentres junto a La Diosa en una noche como aquella…

* * *

**Fin The Flash Back**

* * *

Su espada se deslizo de sus manos y cayó al frío pasto con un golpe sordo a la vez que su cuerpo lo seguía contra el suelo.

-Es hora de comenzar Caspian… tu deber está escrito y ella te espera donde tus pesadillas te ciegan…

* * *

La noche los encontró a los tres jóvenes Pevensie reunidos en la habitación de Lucy, como antaño los encontró en la habitación que esta compartía con su otra hermana en la casa del profesor.

-Parece que todo está bien…- comento Peter mientras contemplaba la ciudad a oscuras donde solo quedaban despiertos ellos y los guardias que protegían la fortaleza, vigías y soldados, arqueros y espadachines dispuestos en lugares estratégicos para salvaguardar a su rey y a sus familias. –Narnia tiene su rey…

-¿Narnia?- cuestiono incrédula Lucy desde la cama mirándolo asombrada. –Peter esto no es Narnia… NO LO ES…

-¿Y que es entonces?- interrogo el magnífico algo irritado, bastante tenía que soportar con las burlas de Miraz, Sopespian y Glozelle como para que su hermanita lo trate de ignorante.

-Narnia estaba habitada por animales parlantes, bestias mitológicas, dríades y árboles… no había humanos…- informo Edmond poniéndose en defensa de la menor. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo Pete al parecer y Lucy tiene razón, esto no es Narnia, no es nuestro mundo…- un suspiro abatido escapo de los labios del mayor.

-Lo sé, lo sé… siento mi humor, pero me irrita la actitud que tienen con nosotros… ¿Es que aquí nadie nos recuerda?- gruño ofuscado.

-Al parecer no…- musito la chica mientras caminaba hasta colocarse junto a él. –pero creo que aquí no vamos a encontrar mucho mas, hay salir, y buscar en los bosques… tratar de ver donde están todos… encontrar a Aslan…

-Lucy tiene razón, hay que buscar la forma de salir de aquí…- el mayor asistió.

-Lo mejor va a ser que salgamos esta noche… ¿Qué dices Edmond?- este se dirigió a donde estaban sus otros dos hermanos y observo los rededores del castillos y asomo por la puerta de entrada.

-El pasillo esta libre, pero dudo que no haya algún guardia cerca… las torres tienen vigías y los muros arqueros… esta medio complicado…

-Complicado no significa imposible… tenemos el arco de Susan, Peter tiene su espada al igual que tu, y el cordial y la daga aun las conservo…- Peter pareció meditar las posibilidades.

-Creo que debemos esperar a que la noche avance un poco mas…- los tres asistieron en acuerdo pero se quedaron preparados y dispuestos a salir cuando fuera necesario, conocían suficientemente la ciudad como para saber que la mejor forma de salir era por la puerta del frente, pero no podían evitar un enfrentamiento…

* * *

Todos los Narnianos supervivientes del exterminio Telmarino se encontraban presente en las ruinas de lo que parecía ser un viejo anfiteatro y en el centro de este se encontraba Caspian junto con el extraño y el señor Tejón.

-¿Por qué traes al enemigo Tejón?- se quejo uno de los lirones que se encontraba en las gradas siendo apoyado por las demás criaturas y bestias.

-Ahí amigos míos se equivocan…- aseguro el extraño tomando la delantera antes que el tejón pudiera decir algo. –nosotros somos como ustedes, el enemigo de nuestra nación, aquella que nos dio la vida y que ahora nos da la espalda…- el silencio pronto se instauro en todo el lugar mientras la expectación comenzaba a flotar sobre todos ellos.

-¿Y como sabemos que no nos traicionaran?- quiso saber otro de los Narniano, un inmenso minotauro.

-El fue que hizo sonar el cuerno…- intercedió por el joven Tejón. Un murmullo se hizo presente en todos los miembros de aquella reunión. –y saben cuál es la leyenda: "Solo aquel…

-…de alma pura y buenas intenciones…

-…lograra hallar el cuerno y hacerlo sonar… llamando a los reyes de antaño de regreso a nuestras tierras…"- termino el extraño. – ¿Lo ven? No hay nada que temer… por mi parte, voy desarmado y solo sigo las ordenes de Lord Caspian…- todos los presentes se miraron entre sí, algo recelosos aun.

-¿Y que planean?- quiso saber uno de los ratones allí presentes.

-Atacar en dos noches Telmar…

* * *

El Astro rey nuevamente se alzo, majestuoso y omnipotente en lo alto del cielo, y sus rayos pronto acariciaron con suavidad el rostro de la durmiente Lucy, logrando que abriera de a poco sus orbes verdes para comenzar un nuevo día.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras rememoraba al visitante que en sueños había visto, y una sonrisa traviesa y enamorada se poso en sus labios. "¿Quién eres?" se pregunto recordado aquellos ojos cafés y aquel cabello negro como la boca de un lobo…

Otro suspiro, este aun mas enamorado que el anterior, fue lo único que escapo de sus labios antes que decidiera levantarse y ponerse en movimiento. Sus pies la llevaron hasta el inmenso guardarropa que el rey Miraz y su esposa se habían encargado en llenar y de entre todos los vestidos escogió uno de color verde con detalles dorados, una hermosa obra de arte, si le pedían su opinión. Sonrio y lo saco de su lugar para pararse frente al espejo y contemplarse con él, satisfecha se lo puso y se dedico a arreglarse su cabellos antes de decidir salir al encuentro con sus hermanos.

La pequeña de los Pevensie, como un suspiro, paso por los pasillos de la fortaleza y se dirigió hasta la habitación donde descansaban sus hermanos, para entrar sin preguntar ni tocar, sobresaltando a estos ante la intrusión.

-¡Lucy!- se quejo Edmond cubriéndose con fingido pudor con una sabana.

-No tienes nada que no haya visto…- se quejo ella provocando que su hermano mayor alzara una ceja con asombro.

-¿Ah sí?- cuestiono este mirándola con preocupación. -¿Quién eres y que has hecho con nuestra hermana pequeña?- bromeo ganándose un almohadón de parte de la valiente.

-Ya no soy una niña Peter, y en la escuela saben explicar muy bien esos "asuntillos"- los tres Pevensie prorrumpieron en carcajadas. –en fin…- suspiro ella una vez que el ataque culmino, dejándose caer en la cama de Peter, con cuidado de no arrugar su vestido. – ¿les falta mucho?

-En absoluto…- confirmo Edmond terminando de calzarse sus botas mientras Peter terminaba de ajustar la espada de Aslan en su cinto. –más tarde nos reuniremos, si se nos permite, para terminar de planear todo, esta misma noche debemos marcharnos de aquí…

* * *

-Ahí están…- aseguro Caspian señalando los carros cargados con el armamento y las herramientas de construcción de los obreros y de los guerreros que se encontraban en aquel lado de la rivera, construyendo un dichoso puente para cruzar el rio. –Deben ser suficiente como para tres o cuatro regimientos… ¿crees que alcancen?- le cuestiono a Nikabrik.

-Serán suficiente, y si es necesario crearemos mas…- todos los que estaban asistieron en concordancia y esperaron pacientes a que los guardias se retiraran y pudiesen hacerse con el motín…

* * *

El día siguió su curso y pronto, los planes de los tres Pevensie estuvieron hechos para llevarse a cabo aquella misma noche, cuando el reloj marcara el nuevo día.

* * *

-Ya están todos listos y preparados para la campaña señor…- aseguro el extraño a Caspian, encontrándolo en el claro.

-Buenas noticias entonces…- suspiro el aludido mientras terminaba de limpiar su espada.

-Lo noto ciertamente desolado mi señor… ¿algo en lo que le pueda ser útil?

-Nada señor… no hay nada que puede hacer…- sonrio con algo de mejor humor. –los sueños son asuntos ajenos a nuestro entendimiento…

-Una verdad muy cierta, pero muchas veces, los sueños solo se encargan de marcar nuestros anhelos más profundos… un amor que escapa de su vida, de su cuerpo, pero que tiene prisionera a su alma y corazón puede ser la única respuesta que pueda encontrarle…

-Esas palabras son simples cuentos de niños mi lord, cada uno es artífice de su propio destino…

-Me temo Caspian, que eso no es algo que te toque a ti…

-¿Y que puedes saber tú de mí?- increpo el joven levantándose y colocándose a su altura, pudiendo notar a la perfección varios rasgos que lograron amedrentar al telmarino. –No… no puede ser…

-¿Qué no puede ser Caspian?- inquirió el extraño. -¿Qué es lo que no quieres que sea?

* * *

Un grupo de sombras prontamente se paro, armadas en la oscuridad de la fortaleza, mientras otras la sobrevolaban para posicionarse en las torres de los vigías, eliminando al enemigo. Pronto, estas se movieron permitiendo la entrada de sus aliados a la fortaleza, liberando el patio principal de guardias, todo en perfecto silencio, como si en verdad solo fueran simples fantasmas.

Entre todas las figuras, Caspian se destaco y pronto se dirigió a la torre donde su maestro descansaba seguido del extraño, pero solo se encontraron con la habitación vacía y revuelta.

-Parece ser que no fue distinto al nuestro su destino….- suspiro el extraño mientras ambos cruzaban el marco de la ventana y entraban en el lugar. -¿A dónde lo habrán podido mandar?- se pregunto mientras contemplaba todo el lugar y recolectaba todo aquello que les pudiera resultar útil en un futuro.

-En los calabozos…- respondió Caspian mientras captaba la señal de los demás guerreros. –todo al parecer está en orden… no había muchos guardias rodeando la fortaleza…

-Deben estar todos repartidos por aquí dentro… ¿los vigías?

-Reducidos y maniatados…- contesto una voz aguda desde la puerta de entrada.

-Buen trabajo Reep…

-Como siempre, pero no hay tiempo que perder… encontramos a un gran número de guardias reducidos en la sala oeste, tienen heridas de espadas pero no son de nuestros hombres...

-Al parecer no somos los únicos….

* * *

-¡Vamos Lucy!- se quejo Peter mientras empujaba a su hermana por el pasillo deshabitado y los tres corrían escaleras abajo.

-Pete, tengo un mal presentimiento…- susurro la menor mientras corría junto con sus hermanos.

-Ahora no Lu…- pidió Edmond. –solo necesitamos buenas vibras…

-No es mi culpa que mis visiones se estén cumpliendo…- gruño ella mientras seguía a los otros y se detenían en uno de los pasillos que unía el ala este con el ala central a causa de unas voces extrañas. Peter les hizo señas y los tres, preparados se deslizaron por el pasillo chocando con un grupo bastante llamativo que no tardo en alzar sus espadas.

La espada de Peter choco contra la de, quien parecía ser, el líder del grupo, al tiempo que la espada del otro hombre, chocaba contra la de Edmond y Lucy tensaba una flecha en su arco…

Un simple movimiento… una brisa traviesa que se coló de quien sabe dónde y un par de ojos se encontraron, como antaño…

* * *

MIL MIL MIL PERDONES! admito y acepto no tener perdon, pero no se la agarren con mis pequeños xD

creo, no prometo nada, que puedo llegar a subir dos mas de Carpe Diem, otro de Los reyes y la diosa, y el ultimo de Once Upon a Time, y si tengo tiempo el epilogo de esta.

Ahora mismo me pongo en campaña para terminar uno de Carpe diem, empezar el otro, empezar el otro de esta y hacer el ultimo capitulo de Once Upon a Time

No tengo perdon ya lo se, pero se como ganarme su reconocimento, dedicandoselo a todas ustes

muchos beso

felices pascuas por si no nos vemos

y nos vemos cuando me vea!


	7. La Excepción a todas las reglas

-Pete, tengo un mal presentimiento…- susurro la menor mientras corría junto con sus hermanos.

-Ahora no Lu…- pidió Edmond. –solo necesitamos buenas vibras…

-No es mi culpa que mis visiones se estén cumpliendo…- gruño ella mientras seguía a los otros y se detenían en uno de los pasillos que unía el ala este con el ala central a causa de unas voces extrañas. Peter les hizo señas y los tres, preparados se deslizaron por el pasillo chocando con un grupo bastante llamativo que no tardo en alzar sus espadas.

La espada de Peter choco contra la de, quien parecía ser, el líder del grupo, al tiempo que la espada del otro hombre, chocaba contra la de Edmond y Lucy tensaba una flecha en su arco…

Un simple movimiento… una brisa traviesa que se coló de quien sabe dónde y un par de ojos se encontraron, como antaño…

* * *

_**Capitulo VI: La Excepción a toda regla.**_

* * *

Un triste suspiro escapo de los labios de Lucy al contemplar todo a su alrededor y darse cuenta, obligándose a aceptarlo también, que ya nada de la Narnia que había conocido hacia ya 9 años quedaba, nada de aquellos hermosos bosques que hacía tiempo había descubierto por un inocente juego de escondidas sola, en compañía del agradable señor Tummus, su primer amigo en aquellas inhóspitas tierras con un invierno centenario, y ayudada por sus hermanos y su hermana, y porque no, de todos los narnianos, ya no eran lo que habían sido alguna vez, el silencio era demasiado pesado y desconsolador como para tratar siquiera de seguir engañándose…

-"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?"- se cuestiono nuevamente acariciando la superficie rugosa de una vieja haya silenciosa y fría, sin aquella calidez que las driadas de antaño le habían dado.

-¿Lucy?- los ojos de la joven se desviaron momentáneamente del paisaje y su atención abandono sus pensamientos para fijarse en el recién llegado.

-¿Ocurre algo?- cuestiono algo preocupada acercándose a su hermano que entraba en el pequeño santuario con un rostro demasiado serio para él.

-Caspian y los otros miembros de la resistencia nos han informado de la situación de Narnia… lo siento en verdad Lucy, si hubiera sabido que algo similar acontecía no hubiera dudado en venir antes…- empezó él pero la mano de su hermanita lo silencio.

-No es tu culpa Edmond…- sonrio la menor. –por algo Aslan habrá querido que regresamos en estos momentos…

-Sobre Aslan…- empezó el joven removiéndose incomodo, según le habían informado el señor Tejón y los dos enanos, del león no se sabía nada de nada desde hacía muchos años… casi tantos como su desaparición.

-¿Le paso algo?- cuestiono la joven mirando a su hermano con pánico reflejado en sus pupilas verdes. -¡Habla Edmond!- apremio sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

-No se sabe nada de el desde nuestra coronación Lu… lo siento…-

-Si esto es una broma Edmond, te aseguro que es de muy mal gusto…- se quejo ella mirándolo duramente.

-Ojala fuera una broma Lu… Narnia ya no es lo que era… no es más nuestra Narnia…

* * *

_-Perdóname Lucy… en verdad, necesito que me perdones, sé que no lo merezco, sé que ahora no merezco nada más que tu odio pequeña, pero por favor… espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…- rogo el león observando a la joven reina. –si no hubiera sido un necio, si no hubiera sabido ver las señales que toda Narnia me mandaba esto no estaría pasando… en verdad lo lamento Lucy, en verdad…_

_-Aslan, no tengo nada que disculparte…- empezó la joven pero el león la silencio._

_-Si supieras, si supieras en verdad todo lo que te oculte querida no dirías lo mismo, perdóname en verdad…_

_-Aslan… ¡Aslan!- llamo pero el león no le respondió y se deslizo en la bruma, como un fantasma, perdiéndose entre las hebras del mundo de Morfeo antes que ella pudiera decir más._

-¡Aslan!- llamo incorporándose en el lecho improvisado, descubriendo al astro rey alzándose en el horizonte y un paisaje totalmente distinto y desconocido para ella. –"¿Dónde estoy?"- se pregunto antes que los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaran a su mente…

Una rama se quebró bajo el peso de algo y sus ojos pronto buscaron el origen encontrándose con aquel par de ojos marrones.

-Lamento si la desperté mi lady…- se disculpo Caspian entrando en el claro con un montón de ramas para una pequeña fogata, al parecer eran los únicos despiertos.

-No… no hay problema…- aseguro ella con una sonrisa en sus labios y un sonrojo en sus mejillas al darse cuenta que se quedo demasiado tiempo mirándolo. –ya estaba despierta…- Caspian asistió depositando la leña en un costado y tomando asiento junto a ella.

-Es bueno saber que han acudido a nuestro llamado…- comento de repente, luego de un silencio en el que ambos se quedaron observando el amanecer.

-¿Tú hiciste sonar el cuerno de Susan?- el moreno asistió recogiendo de entre sus cosas el objeto en cuestión y tendiéndoselo.

-De pequeño mi madre me conto sobre su estadía aquí, sobre las leyendas de los reyes de antaño…- sonrio acomodándose un poco mas junto a ella para poder observarla. –me hablaron de Lucy la valiente… de Peter el magnífico… de Edmond el justo… y de la bella Susana, la benévola…- la sonrisa que se había posado en los labios de Lucy se desvaneció al recordar a su hermana. -¿Dónde está ella?

-Ella…- empezó la valiente hasta que un ruido los hizo girarse para observar el despertar de los otros jóvenes.

-Buenos días…- saludo Peter con un bostezo causando que su hermana riera. –no es divertido reírse del despertar de alguien Lucy…- se quejo el magnífico con una sonrisa también en su rostro.

-Lo siento…- se disculpo la joven.

-Ya… ¿hace mucho que despertaste?- la conversación entre los dos hermanos continuo un rato, pronto se les unió Edmond y olvidado quedo el telmarino que poco después fue rescatado por el señor Tejón para preparar el desayuno para toda la resistencia que había buscado refugio junto a ellos…

* * *

-¿Qué tanto piensas muchacho?- cuestiono Nikabrik observando al joven hombre que contemplaba desde la sombras a los tres hermanos.

-N… Nada…- mintió algo avergonzado al ser descubierto incorporándose torpemente y observando al viejo y huraño enano que sonreía debajo de aquella espesa barba.

-La llegada de esos tres no presagia nada bueno muchacho…- suspiro tiempo después. –buenos tiempos eran aquellos que vivíamos bajo la mano de nuestra querida Jadis, ella sabia como imponer justicia y tener un buen reinado…

-¿Jadis? ¿No es Jadis, la bruja blanca? ¿No es ella quien causo un invierno centenario?- cuestiono algo extrañado él.

-Pero eran buenos tiempos… sí que eran buenos tiempos…- aseguro con aires soñadores. –muy buenos tiempos…

-¿Por qué dices que la llegada de los reyes no es buena?- inquirió.

-¿Por qué? ¿No es obvio muchacho? Esos tres viene a quitarte lo que es tuyo, lo que es nuestro… ellos no pertenecen a este lugar, y nunca pertenecieron…

* * *

_-Todo ha terminado ¿verdad señor Tummus?- cuestiono ella observando a su amigo, el viejo fauno, sentados ambos en uno de los silloncitos del salón de la casa de él disfrutando de la compañía y de una buena taza de té._

_-Así es mi señora…- asistió el fauno con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios contemplando a la pequeña dama que lo acompañaba. –la bruja ya no es problema y los verdaderos reyes y reinas de Narnia están en sus tronos…_

_-La profecía entonces se cumplió… ¿crees que volveremos a ver de nuevo a Aslan?- Tummus rio un poco dejando la taza en la mesita que había frente de ambos._

_-Creo que esa pregunta la he respondido antes mi señora…- aseguro él observando como la nariz de la pequeña hija de Eva se fruncía un poco._

_-No me digas así…- se mosqueo un poco la menor de los Pevensie. –somos amigos ¿no? los amigos pueden tutearse…- el fauno rio con una risa franca que calentó el corazón melancólico de la joven._

_-Es cierto… muy cierto en verdad… Lucy…- ella le regalo una sonrisa antes de acomodarse de nuevo._

_-¿Me cuentas una historia? Una de esas que las Driadas les cuentan a los pequeños…_

_-¿Acaso me vio pinta de Dríada Lucy?- inquirió el señor Tummus, fingiendo enfado._

_-¡No! ¡Claro que no!- se apresuro a aclarar la joven reina. –Creo que se la diferencia entre las driadas y los faunos…- ambos rieron antes de que él se incorporase y buscase entre sus posesiones un viejo tomo que lo acompaño de regreso a su lugar junto a la reina. –Se ve viejo…- comento ella acariciando el lomo, ignorando el estremecimiento que le recorrió al fauno al rosar, ella, inocentemente su mano al acariciar el volumen._

_-Es viejo en verdad… tan viejo como el mismo Aslan y cuenta como el mundo se convirtió en lo que hoy es… cuenta de la formación de cada árbol, del nacimiento de cada criatura y del surgimiento de los grandes satélites como también de la profecía…_

_-¿Es como un libro de profecías?- el fauno asistió._

_-Contiene todas las profecías de Narnia y también del reino de Aslan… pero de ninguna de esas voy a hablar, la que le voy a contar es del surgimiento del Astro Rey y de la Diosa…- la joven lo miro expectante hasta que se aclaro la garganta y comenzó con su relato._

"…_**Cuenta la leyenda que cuando el Sol y la Luna se encontraron por primera vez, se enamoraron perdidamente uno del otro y desde ahí comenzaron a vivir un gran Amor, su gran Amor.**_

_**El mundo aun no existía, y el día que Aslan decidió crearlo, les dio un toque final… el brillo…**_

_**Aslan decidió que el Sol iluminaria el día y que la Luna las noches, y por ese motivo obligados estarían a separados vivir….**_

_**Ambos con el correr del tiempo tirano de aquellos primeros días, fueron invadidos por una gran tristeza cuando cuenta se dieron que encontrarse nunca podría.**_

_**La Luna, poco a poco, sin brillo fue quedando, la tristeza con el correr de las horas, más hondo se clavaba, y así fue quedándose perdida entre la pena y el dolor cada vez mas y a pesar del brillo que Aslan, con su aliento le había otorgado, ella sola se sentía…**_

_**El Sol, a su vez, había ganado un título de nobleza, "Astro Rey" pero esto tampoco le hizo feliz.**_

_**Aslan viendo esto, los llamo y les explico:**_

_**-tu Luna, las noches frías y cálidas alumbrarás, a los enamorados encantaras y frecuentemente, protagonista serás de hermosas poesías… En cuanto a ti, Sol, mantendrás ese título, porque serás el más importante de los Astros… iluminando la tierra durante el día estarás, calor al ser humano le brindaras y solo eso feliz hará a las personas…**_

_**La Luna con ese cruel destino, más triste se puso, y amargamente llorar, el Sol, al tan triste verla decidió que débil no podría ser ya que darle fuerzas debía, y ayudarla a aceptar lo que el destino para ellos había decidido…**_

_**Aun así, tan preocupado estaba él que pedirle algo a Aslan decidió:**_

_**-Señor, a la Luna ayúdale, por favor, más frágil que yo es, la soledad no soportara…- y Aslan en su gran compasión a las estrellas creo para compañía hacerle a la bella Luna…**_

_**La Luna, que siempre muy triste esta, a las estrellas recurre, que de todo hacen para consolarla, consiguiéndolo casi nunca.**_

… _**por eso hoy así viven ambos, separados, fingiendo uno ser feliz, y el otro con sus penas sin disimular. El Sol arde por ella de pasión y ella en las tinieblas de su pena vive.**_

_**Dicen que la orden de Aslan era que la Luna siempre llena debería estar pero ni luminosa ni completa podía llegar a mostrarse porque mujer es la Luna, y fases tiene esta mujer. Cuando feliz llena se muestra pero infeliz menguante queda, ni posible es siquiera su brillo apreciar.**_

_**Ellos siguen caminando, a paso firme aunque solitario, y por las estrellas, ella siempre acompañada esta.**_

_**Por siempre hombres constantemente conquistarla intentaron, como si eso posible fuera, algunos su sombra han alcanzado pero en solitario siempre regresan… nadie jamás ha conseguido hasta la tierra traerla, ni nadie conquistarla realmente ha conseguido**_

_**Sucediendo así, Aslan decidió que ningún amor en este mundo fuera realmente posible, pero allí estaban ellos dos, amándose en los eclipses que él creó para ellos…**_

_**Hoy Sol y Luna, como sus herederos, esperan esos escasos momentos que les fueron concedidos y que tanto cuestan que sucedan, para poder con libertada amarse…"-**__termino Tummus cerrando el viejo tomo._

_-Que triste historia…- comento luego de unos minutos la valiente. -¿crees que algún día se podrán encontrar nuevamente?…- cuestiono._

_-No lo sé Lucy, pero espero en verdad que si… si hay algo muy bello en Narnia a de mas de la primavera es un Eclipse… igual, quien sabe… tal vez, cuando menos lo esperemos los herederos se reencuentren y hagan realidad el sueño de sus ancestros..._

Un trueno resonó en toda Narnia y un par de ojos verdes se abrieron paso de entre sus parpados en medio de la noche.

-Señor Tummus…- susurro con melancolía, cuanto deseaba poder ver de nuevo a su viejo amigo fauno, pero al parecer habían pasado muchos años desde aquello, demasiados…

Unos golpes se escucharon y la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso al anfitrión que le sonrio cargando una vela.

-Es bueno verla despierta mi señora…- comento Cazatrufas caminando hasta donde se encontraba ella alcanzándole algo de ropa. –es todo lo que pudimos rescatar de un campamento olvidado, espero que le sirva…

-Muchas gracias… no se tendría que haber molestado…- aseguro ella, pero el animal le quito importancia.

-Es mi deber como pro… como súbdito…- aseguro, corrigiéndose abruptamente, para extrañeza de la joven. –Bien… la dejo para que pueda cambiarse, la cena estará en algunos minutos y después marcharemos para buscar armas y dirigirnos con el resto de la resistencia…- el tejón comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida antes de girarse y sonreírle. –gracias por escuchar nuevamente el llamado de Narnia…

* * *

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- se quejo el mayor arremetiendo con la espada hasta desarmarlo de una manera sublime. –Tienes mucho que aprender muchacho…- aseguro ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Y estoy dispuesto a aprender lo que sea si me da algunas respuestas…- sentencio el telmarino observando al mayor duramente.

-¿No te bastaron las cosas que te he dicho hasta ahora?- se mofo divertido.

-Quiero la verdad, y no cuentos… hasta un niño podría inventar mejores patrañas…- el rostro del mayor se desfiguro y en nada lo apreso por el cuello de la camisa, alzándolo unas pulgadas del suelo.

-¿Patrañas dices? ¿Acaso los designios de Aslan son patrañas para ti muchacho?- Caspian se sostuvo firmemente y permaneció imperturbable.

-Aquello que me cuenta… aquello que dice ser… aquello de lo que se jacta es imposible…

-¿Aun te parece imposible después de todo lo que has visto? Algunas veces muchacho hay demasiadas excepciones a las reglas… tantas que algunos nos olvidamos de ellas…

* * *

Mil perdones por la tardanza xD pero es que no tenia inspiracion... nuevo capitulo, dedicado a Oshi Gonzales nuevamente.

Gente tengo un desafio para proponerles y es el de que hagan un trailer de las historias... de cualquiera de las tres, ya sea OUAT, LCLRLA o CARPE DIEM

puede ser fotomontajes los dejo a su criterio...

espero no tardar mucho mas!


	8. Las Reglas del Juego

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- se quejo el mayor arremetiendo con la espada hasta desarmarlo de una manera sublime. –Tienes mucho que aprender muchacho…- aseguro ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Y estoy dispuesto a aprender lo que sea si me da algunas respuestas…- sentencio el telmarino observando al mayor duramente.

-¿No te bastaron las cosas que te he dicho hasta ahora?- se mofo divertido.

-Quiero la verdad, y no cuentos… hasta un niño podría inventar mejores patrañas…- el rostro del mayor se desfiguro y en nada lo apreso por el cuello de la camisa, alzándolo unas pulgadas del suelo.

-¿Patrañas dices? ¿Acaso los designios de Aslan son patrañas para ti muchacho?- Caspian se sostuvo firmemente y permaneció imperturbable.

-Aquello que me cuenta… aquello que dice ser… aquello de lo que se jacta es imposible…

-¿Aun te parece imposible después de todo lo que has visto? Algunas veces muchacho hay demasiadas excepciones a las reglas… tantas que algunos nos olvidamos de ellas…

* * *

_**Capitulo VII: Las Reglas del Juego**_

* * *

_One more down by the book of Babylon_

_One more down in accordance with my fate_

_One long drift across the lake of Avalon_

_One more trip that I must create_

_And my eyes sweep a shore that was always there_

_A blood red line through the sonisphere_

_I can't resolve where it's coming from_

_I sense it_

_The great Pandemonium_

_Just one, just one more_

_Just one, just one more days_

_One more day by the pits of hell_

_Just one more when even yesterday was too late_

_One more thought that I have to sell_

_One last trick that you can debate_

_On a silent shore I confronted fear_

_I spoke to God but he wasn't there_

_The sun is down and the war begun_

_Assemble the great Pandemonium_

_Red light, hit the break now_

_Red light, hit the break now_

_And my eyes sweep a shore that was always there_

_A blood red line through the sonisphere_

_I can't resolve where it's coming from_

_I sense it_

_The great Pandemonium_

_On a silent shore I confronted fear_

_I spoke to God but him wasn´t there_

_The sun is down and the war begun_

_Assemble the great Pandemonium_

_**The great Pandemonium, Kamelot**_

* * *

Un suspiro escape de los labios de cierta joven mientras ayudaba al resto de las personas que había en el campamento a preparar las diferentes fogatas que se habían dispuesto para poder pasar tranquilos aquella noche y las que le siguieran. No muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba sus dos hermanos conversaban con Cazatrufas, Nikabrik, otro enano llamado Trumpkin y por supuesto el apuesto Caspian… un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas ante aquel pensamiento, agradeciendo el hecho que nadie la pudiese escuchar.

-¿Se siente bien mi lady?- cuestiono uno de los faunos que le recordaba tanto al señor Tummus.

-Perfectamente…- aseguro ella incorporándose rápidamente, pero mareándose en el acto.

-Creo que eso la contradice mi señora…- sonrio la criatura sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

-Es solo un mareo…- le aseguro la joven incorporándose pero nuevamente le fallaba su cuerpo.

-¡Lord Peter! ¡Lord Edmond!- grito el fauno sosteniéndola con cuidado mientras ella era absorbida por la oscuridad…

* * *

-Debemos forjar más armas… no podemos esperar a que ocurra un milagro y que los Telmarinos permanezcan en sus ciudadelas… la guerra es más que inminente…- comento Caspian mirando a todos los presentes. –Mi tío no se quedara de brazos cruzados, menos si lo que dicen es cierto y le ha echado el ojo a la reina…- un gruñido bajo escapo de los labios de Peter al recordarlo.

-Me importa poco que lleves algo de su sangre en tus venas, lo quiero pidiendo piedad…- siseo el magnífico, él solo se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-En su lugar haría lo mismo mi lord… y si le afecta el parentesco creo que mi tío ha dejado bien en claro lo que le importo…- alguien se rio y todos se fijaron en el hombre que había junto a ellos, un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos, atractivo y fuerte, todo un guerrero pero con cierto no se que, que lo hacía parecer un señor, una figura de la realeza, alguien con autoridad.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono este sin inmutarse, con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

-Bien… entonces…- empezó de nuevo Edmond pero una voz desde una corta distancia los llamaba.

-¡Lord Peter! ¡Lord Edmond!- los dos aludidos se giraron y observaron con preocupación a su hermana tendida en los brazos del fauno que lo llamaba…

-¿Qué paso?- cuestiono Peter tiempo después, mientras esperaba a que alguno de los centauros saliera de donde descansaba su hermanita.

-No lo sé con certeza mi señor… todo está bien hasta que comenzó a desvanecerse de a ratos, hasta que perdió la conciencia por completo… ella aseguro que no era nada pero…- Peter asistió pasándose una mano por el pelo con pesadumbre.

-Creo que aun esta débil…- suspiro observando a su hermano. –Tal vez tendríamos que haber esperado un tiempo…- Peter alzo una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Tu escogiste regresar?- el moreno negó levemente. –yo tampoco…

-¿Lucy?- ante esto se encogió de hombros y se recostó contra el respaldo de la piedra que había tras él. –Lucy tal vez es la razón por la que nos encontramos aquí… ¿recuerdas los sueños que tenia? ¿y las premoniciones que tuvo todo el tiempo que nos quedamos en la casa del profesor después de regresar de Narnia?- el magnífico asistió, como olvidar aquello, como olvidar también a su querida Susan y sus actitudes después de su regreso… tal vez por culpa de aquello no había podido observar con más atención todo lo que su hermano le decía, salvo claro esta las premoniciones ultimas… esas que lo habían tenido en vela durante muchas noches desde que aquellas palabras habían escapado de los labios febriles de su pequeña hermanita…

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Qué dijo el médico?- cuestiono Edmond viendo entrar de nuevo a la habitación a Peter._

_-Nada bueno…- suspiro dejándose caer en el sillón libre junto a la cama._

_-¿Susan ha respondido ya?-_

_-Nada, ni de ella ni de nuestros padres… supongo que aun no…-empezó pero un bufido escapo de los labios del menor._

_-Vamos Pete, sabes tan bien como yo que desde que volvimos de la casa del profesor nada es como antes… Susan ha cambiado hermano…_

_-¡No!- gruño enojado el mayor de los Pevensie mientras se levantaba de prepo de su silla tirándola en el movimiento. Todo aquel estropicio causo que la durmiente se levantara aturdida y desorientada. -¡Lu!- los dos chicos se giraron para mirar a su pequeña hermana emerger unos segundos de su letargo, solo el tiempo suficiente para expresar lo que sus sueños le habían mostrado._

_-Un trono usurpado es lo que queda y nuevamente la oscuridad domina Narnia, una vez más, como antaño, el gran León equivocado esta y los tres señores de antaño una vez más regresaran para que el Rey y la Diosa juntos puedan estar…- su voz parecía rota e impersonal, no denotaba sentimiento alguno más que la seguridad que sentía ante tales palabras. -… una vez más, las pertas de Narnia se abrirán y una aventura los esperara… no hay que temer hijos míos, su destino escrito esta…- un suspiro y la vida pareció de nuevo inundar el cuerpo convaleciente de la pequeña reina que, agotada y sin fuerza se dejo arrullar en los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes pronunciar: -Volveremos Ed… volveremos y jamás regresaremos… nada ya nos ata, nada más nos queda acá, casa nos espera con una aventura en puerta… no temáis mi gran Rey, no temas amor mío que en camino ya estamos y vernos podremos al fin… Nuestra unión escrita esta y nadie jamás habrá de negar que tu mi gran Rey eres, Caspian X, y tu Diosa soy…- su voz se perdió al tiempo que sus parpados pesados cayeron sobre aquellos febriles ojos azules y el descanso sobre su cuerpo agotado perdido en la deriva de una noche sin sueño bajo la atenta mirada de la diosa desde el firmamento y sus dos fieles hermanos._

_-¿Narnia nos espera?- pregunto el mayor a nadie en particular. -¿Sera posible?_

_-No se Pete, pero ojala que sea cierto…- suspiro el pequeño moreno acariciando la frente de su tranquila hermana. -¿Crees que todo esto haya sido la única forma que tuvieran para contactarnos? Digo, Aslan podría habernos directamente llevado, o no habernos dejado marchar ¿no?- Peter negó levemente._

_-Algo me dice que tal vez, esta vez, Aslan nada tenga que ver con esto… dime loco o traidor si quieres pero yo creo que esto es algo más grande y diferente… como algo ancestral, y que escapa del manejo de él…- el silencio se estableció en el lugar y los jóvenes de a poco se fueron hundiendo en sus mentes recordando su estadía en Narnia y sospesando lo dicho por su hermana en un delirio que nada más que verdad trajo a ellos._

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

Unas palabras del recuerdo comenzaron a hacer hincapié en su cabeza:

"-_**Volveremos Ed… volveremos y jamás regresaremos**_… _**nada ya nos ata, nada más nos queda acá**_, _**casa nos espera con una aventura en puerta… no temáis mi gran Rey, no temas amor mío que en camino ya estamos y vernos podremos al fin…. Nuestra unión escrita esta y nadie jamás habrá de negar que tu mi gran Rey eres, Caspian X, y tu Diosa soy…-"**_

-"¿Sería posible?"- se cuestiono recordando aquellas palabras y aquel nombre que había escondido entre ellas… -"Caspian ¿Acaso era este ese Caspian?"- sus ojos buscaron al nombrado, conversando con aquel viejo que habían podido salvar junto con ellos de la fortaleza de Miraz, y lo observaron con conciencia… -"¿Sería posible?"- sacudió la cabeza y se incorporo. –Solo es una coincidencia…- se aseguro, tratando de convencerse.

-¿Qué es una coincidencia mi señor?- cuestiono una voz desde sus pies, sus ojos buscaron el origen encontrándose con Reepcheep uno de los ratones que formaban el ejercito que marcharía tras su estandarte.

-Nada amigo… solo… solo pensamientos que recorren mi mente de vez en vez… ¿Cómo va todo?- el ratón comenzó a relatarle todos los avances, le informo del gran trabajo que estaban haciendo algunos faunos junto con los centauros y los pocos enanos que formaban partes de sus filias para fabricar armas y conseguirlas… habían hecho ya varias expediciones a los campamentos Telmarinos y en todas traían consigo un botín bastante provechoso de armas que se repartían entre los aspirantes y se extendían hasta los herreros calificados que no tardaban en multiplicarlas o idear mas…

-…Eso es todo… hasta el momento claro está mi señor…- termino el ratón con una reverencia.

-Es bueno saber que todo marcha viento en popa, dudo mucho que esta paz relativa se extienda por demasiado tiempo más… ¿tú que opinas?

-Mi humilde opinión es que no hay que dejar que el enemigo nos encuentre y nos aceche mi señor… no, lo oportuno es encararlo y hacerle frente con el pecho dispuesto a las flechas y las espadas desenvainadas y filosas…- Peter rio ante el vigor de la pequeña criatura, pero aquella sonrisa se desvaneció cuando escucho unos gritos por parte de una de las enfermeras que atendía a su hermanita y a esta salir de la carpa aun algo desorientada y apoyándose en todo.

-¡Lucy!- la reprendió acercándose pronto y tomándola entre sus brazos para encontrarse con un par de febriles ojos verdes que lo buscaban. -¡Lucy!- llamo cuando vio que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.

-Aslan Peter, Aslan nos necesitan… Cair… Cair Paravel… la… la mesa de piedra… hay… hay mucho silencio Pete… hay mucho silencio….

-Shhh…- calmo levantándola y llevándola de regreso por donde había venido. –tranquila… ya habrá tiempo para que hablemos…

-¡No Peter!- se quejo tratando de deshacerse del amarre, golpeándolo inútilmente para que la soltara. -¡Aslan! ¡Aslan está en peligro!- sollozo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. –el astro rey se extingue y la diosa llora en su lecho de muerte…

-¿Quién es el Astro Rey? ¿Quién muere Lucy? ¿Quién es el que se desvanece?- cuestiona algo desesperado ante aquellas palabras cripticas que escapaban de los labios de su hermanita que ardía en fiebre.

-… es el decimo con su nombre… el decimo que surge de aquella casa… es él… él quien agoniza… Aslan nos… nos necesita… la… la bruja está al acecho… la oscuridad… Peter no dejes que la oscuridad nos aceche… no dejes que la oscuridad lo corrompa… protégelo…- susurro antes de caer desfallecida entre sus brazos.

-¡LUCY!- gimió zarandeándola.

-Acuéstela aquí mi señor…- aconsejo Cazatrufas señalando el lecho donde había estado hasta hacia algunos minutos.

-No entiendo Lucy…- susurro acariciando su rostro cuando por fin la fiebre comenzaba a remitir. -¿Qué es lo que ves pequeña? ¿Por qué fui tan ciego y no me avoque a ti?- sollozo. –"¿Por qué me enamore de ella y no de ti?"- se pregunto, recriminándose tiempo después. –"Estamos enfermos viejo… estamos enfermos…"-

* * *

_La oscuridad la engullo y la arrastro hasta arrojarla a un lugar tenuemente iluminado, algo similar a una mazmorra, oscura y tétrica donde un bulto yacía, respirando dolorosamente en su reposo._

_-"¿Dónde estoy?"- se cuestiono acercándose al bulto a medida que apreciaba el lugar en el que se encontraba hasta que llego a su destino y ahogo un grito con sus manos al observar quien estaba allí. -¿Aslan?- llamo con voz trémula acariciando la melena al tiempo que un ojo del animal se abría buscando el origen de su nombre en voz alta._

_-Lucy…-susurro. –Lucy… es… es peligroso… no… no deberías estar aquí…- le reprocho el león intentando incorporarse pero fallando estrepitosamente. –Vete Lucy…- de repente se escucharon pasos acercándose y el lugar permitió el acceso de alguien. Un grupo de hombres penetro entre los que reconoció a Sopespian, uno de los señores de Telmar junto al jefe de la guardia. _

_-Llévenlo a la cámara… estoy seguro que algunos de los gigante se quieren divertir con él…- ella intento detenerlo pero no pudo, cada vez que intentaba aferrarse al león lo atravesaba._

_-¡Aslan!- grito pero nadie la escucho más que el león que le sonrio débilmente._

_-No es a mí a quien debes salvar pequeña…- fue lo último que le dijo antes que la imagen se difuminara de nuevo y la oscuridad regresara de nuevo, absorbiéndola y llevándola a otro lugar, un claro bien iluminado cerca de una cascada y una gran olla…._

_Ella observo el lugar hasta que comenzó a escuchar el trote de los caballos y pudo apreciar como un grupo de caballeros corrían trasladando un bulto envuelto en telas blancas con manchas oscuras que fue arrojado a sus pies antes que los autores de aquel acto se perdieran en el horizonte…_

_-No…- fue todo lo que salió de sus labios mientras se apresuraba a abrir las telas y descubrir el rostro de un hombre, alguien familiar, demasiado familiar que de repente se movió, respirando con fricción el aire antes de comenzar a toser y moverse, como si hubiera sentido el peso del cuerpo de ella y tratara de huir._

_-¿Caspian?- llamo haciendo que la figura se congelara y lentamente se girase para verla y la intentase abrazar fallando terriblemente en el acto al traspasarla._

_-¿Por qué?- gimió el hombre. -¿Por qué me persigues Lucy?- sollozo intentando abrazarla, y ella también quería hacerlo hasta que, por una extraña razón, las nubes que cubrían la luna se desvanecieron y dejaron que la diosa iluminase el lugar, y a ellos dos… volviéndola corpórea._

_-Caspian…- sonrio abrazándolo con fuerza y sintiendo como el también se aferraba a ella. –Caspian…- suspiro, porque él era Caspian, Caspian X, su querido Astro Rey y la razón por la que se encontraban allí… -Caspian…- una briza se levanto con fuerza y como un arrullo se volvió a escuchar en el cielo y en el firmamento aquellas frases que la habían invadido en sueño, pero esta vez eran diferentes, otras palabras se escondían tras aquella vieja profecía… otras… unas más crueles y que los podían sentenciar si no jugaban bien sus cartas…_

_**El Astro Rey en su último lecho agoniza a la espera de su amada, y la Diosa corre a su encuentro sollozando en sus brazos al saber que el final se acerca y sus herederos cumplirán con su mandato…**_

_-Caspian…- volvió a susurran alzando el rostro del joven telmarino hecho hombre a la fuerza para poder encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros que tanto amaba. –Caspian X… tu eres la razón de mi regreso… eres la razón que me demora…_

La oscuridad nuevamente la abrazo y la arrojo a un paraje muy conocido, de nuevo estaba en el campamento, junto a ella estaban unas distraídas criaturas que ignoraron de su despertar hasta que comenzaron a gritar para que regresara a su lecho, porque aun estaba convaleciente…

Ella ignoro todas las quejas y abandono la habitación hasta alcanzar el exterior a duras penas donde alguien la intercepto...

-¡Lucy!- la reprendió Peter acercándose pronto y tomándola entre sus brazos. -¡Lucy!- la volvió a llamar sacándola de su desvanecimiento.

-Aslan Peter, Aslan nos necesitan… Cair… Cair Paravel… la… la mesa de piedra… hay… hay mucho silencio Pete… hay mucho silencio….- gimió aferrándose con fuerza al torso de su hermano, clavándole las uñas, intentando permanecer más tiempo consiente, debía terminar de decir todo, y debía partir… debía partir al encuentro con Aslan…

-Shhh…- la calmo, el suelo bajo sus pies se desvaneció y se aferro con más fuerza al pecho de Peter a medida que desandaba sus pasos. –tranquila… ya habrá tiempo para que hablemos…- le susurraba contra su pelo, como si se tratase de un animal asustado, y tal vez, solo tal vez aquel trato no difería mucho de su estado actual, pero no era momento para eso, Aslan la necesitaba, debía frenar todo esto… aun no estaba preparada, no podía asumir nada… ella no era… no era su momento, no aun… o eso quería creer ella… se aferraba a la idea de poder frenar todo para que nada volviera a ocurrir… para desafiar las reglas, porque siempre, desde pequeña, cuando jugaba junto a sus hermanos pedía cambiar las reglas de juego… como quería hacer ahora… por eso avocaba a la debilidad que tenia Peter con ella, por eso se aferraba a él y también intentaba huir para cumplir con su cometido, para hacer trampa… para cambiar las reglas de juego.

-¡No Peter!- se quejo tratando de deshacerse del amarre, golpeándolo inútilmente para que la soltara. -¡Aslan! ¡Aslan está en peligro!- sollozo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. –el astro rey se extingue y la diosa llora en su lecho de muerte…

-¿Quién es el Astro Rey? ¿Quién muere Lucy? ¿Quién es el que se desvanece?- cuestiono Peter tomando su rostro para que lo mirase y fuera más clara.

-… es el decimo con su nombre… el decimo que surge de aquella casa… es él… él quien agoniza… Aslan nos… nos necesita… la… la bruja está al acecho… la oscuridad… Peter no dejes que la oscuridad nos aceche… no dejes que la oscuridad lo corrompa… protégelo…- susurro antes de arrojarse de nuevo, obligada como esta en su estado a los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

Bueno mi gente bella... primero que nada agradezco todas las alerts xD pero también me gustaría que comentaran... que me dijeran que tal va... que les parece... que le falta, que le agregarían, que le sacarían... si hay errores de ortografia me disculpo... la corrigo muchas veces antes de publicar pero puede escaparse alguna palabrita... igualmente ahora todavia la estoy editando XD y verificando que todo este en orden... bueno... espero que me lean, que me dejen sus palabras de animo, o sus abucheos xD, lo que sea necesario y ustedes crean pertinente... bueno... sin mas... dedicado a todas mis Narnianas que me len muchos besos y abrazos y nos vemos cuando me vean!

Dedicado a Beluchis, a Leia, a Oshi, a Nini... a Sofi y a todas las que me siguen!

Au Revoir


	9. Las Trampas

_**El Astro Rey en su último lecho agoniza a la espera de su amada, y la Diosa corre a su encuentro sollozando en sus brazos al saber que el final se acerca y sus herederos cumplirán con su mandato…**_

_-Caspian…- volvió a susurran alzando el rostro del joven telmarino hecho hombre a la fuerza para poder encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros que tanto amaba. –Caspian X… tu eres la razón de mi regreso… eres la razón que me demora…_

La oscuridad nuevamente la abrazo y la arrojo a un paraje muy conocido, de nuevo estaba en el campamento, junto a ella estaban unas distraídas criaturas que ignoraron de su despertar hasta que comenzaron a gritar para que regresara a su lecho, porque aun estaba convaleciente…

Ella ignoro todas las quejas y abandono la habitación hasta alcanzar el exterior a duras penas donde alguien la intercepto...

-¡Lucy!- la reprendió Peter acercándose pronto y tomándola entre sus brazos. -¡Lucy!- la volvió a llamar sacándola de su desvanecimiento.

-Aslan Peter, Aslan nos necesitan… Cair… Cair Paravel… la… la mesa de piedra… hay… hay mucho silencio Pete… hay mucho silencio….- gimió aferrándose con fuerza al torso de su hermano, clavándole las uñas, intentando permanecer más tiempo consiente, debía terminar de decir todo, y debía partir… debía partir al encuentro con Aslan…

-Shhh…- la calmo, el suelo bajo sus pies se desvaneció y se aferro con más fuerza al pecho de Peter a medida que desandaba sus pasos. –tranquila… ya habrá tiempo para que hablemos…- le susurraba contra su pelo, como si se tratase de un animal asustado, y tal vez, solo tal vez aquel trato no difería mucho de su estado actual, pero no era momento para eso, Aslan la necesitaba, debía frenar todo esto… aun no estaba preparada, no podía asumir nada… ella no era… no era su momento, no aun… o eso quería creer ella… se aferraba a la idea de poder frenar todo para que nada volviera a ocurrir… para desafiar las reglas, porque siempre, desde pequeña, cuando jugaba junto a sus hermanos pedía cambiar las reglas de juego… como quería hacer ahora… por eso avocaba a la debilidad que tenia Peter con ella, por eso se aferraba a él y también intentaba huir para cumplir con su cometido, para hacer trampa… para cambiar las reglas de juego.

-¡No Peter!- se quejo tratando de deshacerse del amarre, golpeándolo inútilmente para que la soltara. -¡Aslan! ¡Aslan está en peligro!- sollozo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. –el astro rey se extingue y la diosa llora en su lecho de muerte…

-¿Quién es el Astro Rey? ¿Quién muere Lucy? ¿Quién es el que se desvanece?- cuestiono Peter tomando su rostro para que lo mirase y fuera más clara.

-… es el decimo con su nombre… el décimo que surge de aquella casa… es él… él quien agoniza… Aslan nos… nos necesita… la… la bruja está al acecho… la oscuridad… Peter no dejes que la oscuridad nos aceche… no dejes que la oscuridad lo corrompa… protégelo…- susurro antes de arrojarse de nuevo, obligada como esta en su estado a los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

_**Capitulo VIII: Las Trampas**_

* * *

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold__  
__And she's buying a stairway to heaven.__  
__When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed__  
__With a word she can get what she came for.__  
__Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven._

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure__  
__'cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.__  
__In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,__  
__Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.__  
__Ooh, it makes me wonder,__  
__Ooh, it makes me wonder._

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,__  
__And my spirit is crying for leaving.__  
__In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,__  
__And the voices of those who stand looking.__  
__Ooh, it makes me wonder,__  
__Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

_And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune__  
__Then the piper will lead us to reason.__  
__And a new day will dawn for those who stand long__  
__And the forests will echo with laughter._

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,__  
__It's just a spring clean for the may queen.__  
__Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run__  
__There's still time to change the road you're on.__  
__And it makes me wonder._

_Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,__  
__The piper's calling you to join him,__  
__Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know__  
__Your stairway lies on the whispering wind._

_And as we wind on down the road__  
__Our shadows taller than our soul.__  
__There walks a lady we all know__  
__Who shines white light and wants to show__  
__How everything still turns to gold.__  
__And if you listen very hard__  
__The tune will come to you at last.__  
__When all are one and one is all__  
__To be a rock and not to roll._

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

_**Stairway To Heaven, by Led Zeppelin**_

* * *

Un gemido de dolor escapo de los labios de ella mientras de a poco iba recobrando el conocimiento y regresaba al presente aun con todas las imágenes frescas de sus sueños en su mente.

-Papel…- fue solo un susurro, pero en nada tenía junto a ella una hoja de papel y una pluma que no dudo en usar para dejar escrito en algún lado todo lo que había soñado… ella jamás había sido muy participe de aquellas cosas, no que no le gustase soñar y todo eso, sería una mentira muy grande llegar a decir que a ella, a Lucy Pevensie, no le gustaba soñar… seria una blasfemia, una herejía… sonrio a medida que iba dejando en claro todo en el pedazo de papel, necesitaba algo que le recordara todo lo que había pasado por su mente, para que no aconteciera, o en su defecto, demorarlo lo más posible…

-¿Qué tanto anotas?- cuestiono junto a ella una voz, no otra que la de su querido hermano Peter.

-Mis sueños…- fue su escueta respuesta mientras terminaba con algunas líneas y dejaba en paz la tinta, la pluma y el, ahora maltrecho, papel.

-¿Esta vez lo recuerdas?- ella asistió mientras releía lo escrito antes de fijar su vista en la de su hermano. -¿Qué era? ¿Por qué estabas tan alterada?

-Le tienen… no sé como… no me interesa tampoco, solo sé que lo tienen, que lo están torturando y que necesita nuestra ayuda… ¿Cómo lo sé? Eso es algo que tampoco lo entiendo pero…- se deshizo de las sabanas. -… no pienso esperar a saberlo…

-¿Qué demonios haces Lucy?- se quejo Peter caminando y alzándola para meterla de nuevo en la cama como si se tratase de una muñeca. –estas débil aun… no puedes ir así como así en tu estado…

-¡Peter!- se quejo tratando de soltarse pero, como bien había dicho su hermano, demasiado débil como para apartarse del amarre de él, por lo que al final se rindió y se dejo arrastras de nuevo hasta la cama donde se dejo caer. -Me siento mucho mejor en verdad Peter… no es necesario que me vigiles…

-Sisi… sigue soñando Lu… no me moveré de aquí… no hasta que estés mejor…

-Pero…

-Pero nada… ahora descansa…- ella suspiro vencida y se quedo con la vista fija en el techo de la carpa como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo intentando resistir al hecho de que estaba agotada, aquella pequeña lucha con su hermano le había drenado la poca fuerza que tenia. –si quieres ir a buscarlo debes descansar…

* * *

Las verjas de la celda donde se encontraba se quejaron cuando fueron abiertas y el piso de piedra vibro bajo los pasos fuertes y duros de los soldados que pronto llegaron hasta donde se encontraba y lo obligaron a incorporase para hacerlo arrodillarse frente a aquel extraño que se hacía llamar rey.

-¿Dónde quedo el gran león?- le pregunto con sorna antes de dejar que uno de los que lo sostenía lo golpeara. -¿Eres tu el gran Aslan?- se mofo. –Tú no eres nada… nada de nada…- le aseguro. –llévenlo a la otra sala… los gigantes están desesperados…

* * *

Un grito resonó en todo el campamento y él se incorporo de inmediato con la espada desenvainada, restregándose los ojos buscando el origen del sonido pero solo logrando ver en la oscuridad una figura que temblaba con vehemencia desde su lecho.

-¿Lucy?- llamo, acercándose con lentitud hasta alcanzar la cama y observar a la joven que se habia despertado presa de una pesadilla.

-¿Caspia?- pregunto algo agitada aun.

-No Peter… ¿Qué…?- empezó, pero la muchacha no lo dejo continuar, simplemente se desembarazo de las telas que la cubrían y salió de la carpa abriéndose paso entre el campamento hasta alcanzar la vieja estructura que respaldaba todo lo instalado, entrando en la oscuridad que adornaba aquel paraje. -¡Lucy!- siseo él siguiéndole el paso de cerca, varios de los que se habían despertado por el grito los seguían, algunos con la vista y otros preocupados por la pequeña reina que parecía ser llevaba por un espíritu al interior de aquella tumba que tantas historias había generado entre todos los presentes…

* * *

-… ¿es eso nada mas?- cuestiono algo extrañado Caspian observando con Nikarbrik y sus ayudantes preparaban todo, había algo que no le cerraba.

-Exactamente todo…- confirmo el enano. –solo un poco de tu sangre y tendremos la guerra ganada… es eso lo que quieres ¿verdad? ¿Ganar la guerra?

-Venganza es todo lo que quiero…- fue la respuesta que recibió.

-Eso es lo que tendrás entonces… Narnia no es tierra para humanos… no es su mundo…- le explico, gruñendo lo último en voz baja, creyendo que él no lo había escuchado, antes de darle las indicaciones a su ayudante y que esta, después de una extraña ceremonia clavara una lanza en el centro de la sala haciendo que un inmenso espejo de hielo se alzara donde una mujer inhumanamente bella lo observaba.

-Nikabrik, heredero de Ginarrbrik…- sonrio la dama desde su prisión estirándose cuan larga era. –mis fieles amigos…- gorgojeo feliz antes de fijarse en la presencia de él. – ¿Un hijo de Adán?- el enano asistió antes de tomarlo por un brazo con brusquedad y obligarlo a cortase.

-Con esto será libre mi bella dama…- aseguro Nikabrik empujándolo para adelante mientras la bruja extendía su brazo.

-¡Caspian no!- los ojos del telmarino se apartaron de la bruja al igual que su brazo para ver como Lucy se enzarzaba en una pelea junto con su hermano y otros en contra de Nikabrik y sus dos ayudantes.

-¿No quieres vengar la muerte de tu padre Caspian? ¿No quieres ser un rey? Yo podría darte eso y más… ¿la quieres a ella? La podrías tener… solo dame tu mano…- pidió Jadis pero antes que pudiera seguir cayendo en el hechizo la expresión de la bruja cambio y el espejo gigante se resquebrajo antes de quebrarse en millones de pedazos quedando expuesto Edmond y el mural que descansaba tras el sobre la pared donde se veía a Aslan rugiendo, protegiendo a Lucy de un inminente ataque.

-¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando?- le espeto Lucy llegando junto a él y comenzándolo a golpear fuerte en el pecho. -¡¿Acaso pensaste?

-Yo…- empezó, pero no tenia palabras que decir más que abrir y cerrar la boca como pez fuera del agua hasta que se escucho una maldición y un golpe duro en el suelo, los dos se giraron y observaron como Peter y Edmond ayudaban al otro hombre a mantenerse en pie mientras una herida fea se hacía presente en su abdomen…

-No…

* * *

-¿Cómo esta?- cuestiono Cazatrufas alcanzándolos cuando se iban de la carpa.

-Vivirá… Lucy no se despega de él…- gruño algo molesto Peter.

-Es comprensible…- los dos Pevensie se fijaron en el animal y este sonrio de forma misteriosa. –hay historias que se cuentan… leyendas…

-La historia de la Diosa y del Rey ¿verdad?- la sonrisa del tejón se ensancho.

-En parte… hay otra… una que sigue mas la tradición de Narnia y menos la de nuestro querido Aslan… la historia de los Reyes y la Diosa…

-¿Y eso tiene que ver con nosotros porque…?- cuestiono algo molesto Edmond.

-Tiene que ver mucho sus señorías… demasiado diría yo, pero aun no es el momento… la diosa aun vela a su amado, y todavía tiene que derramar muchas lagrimas hasta que sea oportuno…- y con eso se fue dejando a los dos jóvenes con mas confusiones que las que tenían inicialmente.

* * *

-Mi señora… podre pasar un tiempo sin vigilancia mientras usted descansa…- comento divertido observándola, ella frunció el ceño y negó mientras se acomodaba mejor en su silla.

-Estoy perfectamente… todo lo perfectamente que puede estar una persona que cuida de un desconocido…- el hombre rio un poco antes de hacer una mueca de dolor que provoco que ella se acercara para verificar sus heridas.

-No me gusta ver preocupación en el rostro de ninguna dama y menos en el de usted mi señora…- le aseguro tomando la mano que ella tenía sobre su herida provocando que una extraña corriente le recorriera de pies a cabeza a ella. –viviré, pero no si usted no lo hace…necesita descanso tanto o más que yo…

-Estoy bien…- le refuto molesta apartando la mano para dejar de sentir aquello que la desconcertaba. –pero tú no…

-Lucy… por favor…- aquella la descoloco, pero más lo hizo fue sentir las mano de él atrapar las suya y apresarlas por un minuto.

-Está bien… pero con una condición…-él sonrio. -¿Cuál es el nombre que escondes tanto?

-Arathos… un viejo señor desterrado y pobre, que huyo cual cobarde en su momento al saber que nada podía hacer por su amada más que apartarse… ¿Qué le podía dar yo un simple plebeyo a un Diosa? Nada…

-¿Nada? ¿Eso es lo que piensa?- ella lo miro molesta. –le podría dar algo que ni todo el oro de Narnia podría comprar… amor…

-¿Pero eso no sería hacer trampa en este juego?- cuestiono él.

-¿Y cuáles son las reglas del juego que lo hacen ver como trampa?

-Esa que dice que hay que sufrir para poder apreciar lo que uno tiene….

* * *

-Lord Sopespian, Lord Glozelle…- saludo formalmente Miraz a sus dos ayudantes recibiéndolos en su despacho. –en que puedo ayudarlo…

-En todo Lord Miraz…- aseguro el mayor. –en todo… ¡guardias! Llévense a este hombre….

* * *

ahora si... lamento informarles que por un tiempo no me van a ver... por eso adelante la subida de estos tres capítulos... espero que le guste


	10. La Leyenda Hecha Realidad

-Mi señora… podre pasar un tiempo sin vigilancia mientras usted descansa…- comento divertido observándola, ella frunció el ceño y negó mientras se acomodaba mejor en su silla.

-Estoy perfectamente… todo lo perfectamente que puede estar una persona que cuida de un desconocido…- el hombre rio un poco antes de hacer una mueca de dolor que provoco que ella se acercara para verificar sus heridas.

-No me gusta ver preocupación en el rostro de ninguna dama y menos en el de usted mi señora…- le aseguro tomando la mano que ella tenía sobre su herida provocando que una extraña corriente le recorriera de pies a cabeza a ella. –viviré, pero no si usted no lo hace…necesita descanso tanto o más que yo…

-Estoy bien…- le refuto molesta apartando la mano para dejar de sentir aquello que la desconcertaba. –pero tú no…

-Lucy… por favor…- aquella la descoloco, pero más lo hizo fue sentir las mano de él atrapar las suya y apresarlas por un minuto.

-Está bien… pero con una condición…-él sonrió. -¿Cuál es el nombre que escondes tanto?

-Arathos… un viejo señor desterrado y pobre, que huyo cual cobarde en su momento al saber que nada podía hacer por su amada más que apartarse… ¿Qué le podía dar yo un simple plebeyo a un Diosa? Nada…

-¿Nada? ¿Eso es lo que piensa?- ella lo miro molesta. –le podría dar algo que ni todo el oro de Narnia podría comprar… amor…

-¿Pero eso no sería hacer trampa en este juego?- cuestiono él.

-¿Y cuáles son las reglas del juego que lo hacen ver como trampa?

-Esa que dice que hay que sufrir para poder apreciar lo que uno tiene….

* * *

-Lord Sopespian, Lord Glozelle…- saludo formalmente Miraz a sus dos ayudantes recibiéndolos en su despacho. –en que puedo ayudarlo…

-En todo Lord Miraz…- aseguro el mayor. –en todo… ¡guardias! Llévense a este hombre….

* * *

**_Capitulo IX: La leyenda hecha realidad_**

* * *

Peter observaba a su hermana dormir con las sabanas bien apretujadas en sus puños mientras se removía en su lecho.

-¿Cuánto lleva así?- cuestiono el extranjero posicionándose junto a él ayudado por la necesidad de ver a la pequeña reina.

-Desde que se acostó a dormir…- fue la escueta respuesta por parte de Edmond cuando los alcanzo. -… los soldados están inquietos… los narnianos ven con otros ojos a Caspian…- una sonrisa se posiciono en los labios del adulto.

-Era hora ya…- comento como si eso explicara su reacción. –pero creo que lo que más le importa es la seguridad de su señora y creo que con él por aquí piensan que no estará bien…

-¿Y tu concuerdas con ellos?- cuestiono Peter. -¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?

-Han estado mucho tiempo ausente mi señor… a la reina Susan y a usted son pocos los que lo recuerdan… el Magnifico y la Benévola… pero la que siempre estará en los corazones de todos es la más joven de ustedes cuatro… la protegida del gran Aslan…

-La Diosa ¿verdad? – inquirió Edmond, hacía rato ya que comenzaba a barajar algunas teorías. El dudaba que todas aquellas frases azarosas y esos comentarios sueltos no tuvieran algo que ver con aquella historia y su propia hermana.

-Podría ser… pero creo que mejor será que hablemos cuando la joven reina este despierta y todo este bullicio por causas del joven Caspian se terminen…- aseguro el adulto dándose media vuelta dispuesto a dejar aquella carpa y a sus habitantes pero un suspiro y un llamado lo detuvo.

-Arathos…- susurro entre sueños Lucy. –Mi buen Arathos…- de refilón observo como los dos hermanos se veían entre sí. - ¿Dónde se encuentra mi amado? ¿Por qué no amaneció conmigo?

-No lo sé mi señora…- mascullo el hombre regresando sobre sus pasos y alcanzando la posición junto al lecho de la joven reina que lo observaba con sus ojos entreabiertos que dejaban apreciar esa neblina causada por el delirio sobre su verde mirada. –pero ni bien lo encuentre me asegurare de hacerle pagar por su ausencia… se lo aseguro…

-No… no Arathos… seguro… seguro que tuvo alguna misión… seguro que fue a rescatar a nuestro querido Aslan… él lo sabía…

-Podría ser… pero últimamente muy extraño se comportaba… demasiado para mi gusto y temo por su seguridad mi lady…

-No te preocupes viejo amigo… no lo hagas…-

* * *

Peter presencio aquella conversación sin sentido entre su hermana y aquel extraño y no supo que decir ni cómo actuar.

-…aquí también están sus hermanos mi lady… ellos han venido a visitarla…- comento el hombre haciendo señas para que se acercaran y ellos no dudaron en posicionarse junto a su hermana.

-Hey Lucy… ¿Cómo te sientes?- cuestiono Edmond tomando una de las manos de ella entre las propias.

-Fatal…- aseguro con una triste sonrisa. –Pero creo que eso se debe a su falta…- comento ella sonriendo con nostalgia.

-¿Su falta? ¿De qué falta hablas Lucy? ¿Quién falta?- quiso saber Peter posicionados cerca de ella para escuchar mejor.

-El Astro rey… hace días que él no se presenta… tampoco la diosa…- sonrió ella, sus ojos verdes estaban anegados por la sombra que provocaba el delirio. -… ¿no les has dicho aun Arathos? Mi amado aun no ha hablado con ellos…- una mueca se adueño de los rasgos del mayor.

-No es momento… aún queda mucho mi señora… ahora lo mejor es que descanse…

-Arathos tiene razón Lucy…- concordó Edmond acercándose a él y mirándolo para que entendiera la indirecta.

-Mejor descansa Lucy…- confirmo Peter sin entender mucho pero aceptando la decisión de su hermano menor de dejarla descansar. –te necesitamos entera…- la valiente asistió antes de dejar que el sueño la venciera y se arrojara a los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente permitiendo que ellos abandonaran la carpa y se dirigieran a las ruinas de la vieja mesa donde ya se encontraban varios Narnianos acompañados por Caspian que se acerco pronto a los dos hermanos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Se pondrá bien… pero no por tu causa…- aseguro en un gruñido él mientras se apartaba y seguía de largo dejando a Edmond junto al Telmarino. –Bien… creo que no falta nadie ¿verdad?

-Perdón por discrepar con usted su señoría pero falta la señora…- comento uno de los Centauros.

-Lo sé… lo sé… pero ella no debe de saber de esto… ella no se debe meter en esto…- aseguro el mayor de los Pevensie comenzando a caminar frente a su público. Atrás quedaban esos rasgos de su infancia, ya no eran niños, ninguno de ellos, pero quien mas había crecido era él… ya no era ni un niño ni un joven, era un adulto, uno tan maduro como en su momento había llegado a ser en su primer viaje.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Edmond mirándolo extrañado. –ella es tan gobernante como nosotros dos Peter… ¿Por qué la quieres dejar fuera?

-Porque está confundida… porque todos estamos confundidos y creo que solo podemos movilizarnos para tratar de aclarar las cosas y la única forma de hacerlo es que ella no participe… dudo mucho que los Telmarinos duden en atacarla…- le explico al justo que entendió por donde iban los pensamientos de su hermano.

-¿Una confrontación? ¿Estás seguro que será lo mejor?- le cuestiono.

-Creo que todas nuestras preguntas hallaran respuestas en la fortaleza… o en los calabozos…- confió Peter mientras extendía sobre la mesa un viejo mapa que habían logrado sacar de la ciudad en su estadía. –la fortaleza es nuestro destino…

-Espera, espera…- lo detuvo Caspian adelantándose y poniendo en palabras lo que todos pensaban allí. - ¿Piensan que ataquemos nuevamente la ciudad?- quiso saber él. -¿Están dementes? Dudo que podamos hacerlo… ya lo hicimos una vez y ellos dudo que se dejen otra vez…

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?- le increpo Peter, ambos eran igual de altos pero el Telmarino le ganaba un poco en musculatura a él magnifico a pesar que este había estado entrenando para la guerra.

-Lo digo por sentido común…- gruño Caspian en respuesta. –habrán intensificado sus fronteras, tendrán más guardias… eso es algo que haría…

-Pero hay algo con lo que ellos no cuentan Caspian, y en eso apoyo a su señoría… la sorpresa…

-¿La sorpresa? No me hagas reír… ellos saben que nos estamos preparando, ellos no se van a dejar sitiar por segunda vez…

-¿Y cómo es que lo saben?- le retruco Edmond haciendo que el Telmarino note su presencia. –nadie de aquí va a correr a decirle… ese ataque fue solo un pequeño asalto… no eran más de 1000 hombres y estaban desorganizados, ahora sumamos más de 6000 hombres y criaturas dispuestas a luchar por Narnia y por Aslan… los superamos en número y con la ayuda de Aslan estoy seguro que…-

-¿La ayuda de Aslan? ¿Creen acaso que el vendrá a salvarlos?- les cuestiono a todos los presentes Caspian. –Ellos lo tienen, ellos lo tomaron prisionero…- un silencio sepulcral se posiciono en el lugar ante aquello.

-¿Y porque no lo dijiste antes?- quiso saber una voz, todos se giraron para observar a Lucy en pie parada en la entrada. -¿Por qué no lo trataste de liberar cuando atacaron?

-Yo… yo…- empezó pero Lucy no lo dejo terminar, simplemente se giro a sus hermanos y a Arathos. –preparen a los hombres… voy a necesitar el arco de Susan y el cuerno…

-Lucy…- empezó el magnífico pero la mirada dura que le dirigió su hermana lo detuvo. –ya la escucharon… preparen las tropas… partiremos a la anochecer…- todos los representantes asistieron antes que solo quedaran Cazatrufas, Arathos, Caspian y los tres Pevensie. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor que nunca…- le aseguro la valiente sonriéndole mientras le mostraba un pequeño frasquito que hizo que sus dos hermanos sonrieran. –pero no es momento de hablar… Aslan nos espera…

* * *

Lejos de aquel valle en un calabozo una gran bestia observaba al Astro Rey perder fuerza y su guerra diaria con la Diosa sintiendo como de a poco la vitalidad comenzaba a resurgir en su cuerpo.

-Mi querida Lucy…- sonrió él recordando a su favorita. –mi querida Diosa…

* * *

De apoco el Sol comenzó a bajar en el horizonte y todos los presentes terminaban con los preparativos para su campaña.

-Está todo listo mi señora…- comento Caspian entrando en la carpa donde Lucy se preparaba junto con las demás damas que participarían en la lucha.

-Gracias Mía…- sonrió Lucy a una mujer de los centauros que hizo una leve reverencia y se fue seguida por las demás dejándolos solos.

-¿Desea que me retire?- cuestiono algo dudoso el Telmarino con el casco en mano mientras la observaba caminar por el lugar hasta alcanzar el lugar donde descansaban su puñal y el arco.

-Quiero hablar contigo…- lo freno. –me gustaría saber la razón por la que no hablaste antes…

-No sabía quién era… hasta hace poco… y… y con todo lo que paso no… no pude hablar… Nikabrick, Jadis… usted…

-¿Qué tengo que ver en tus silencios Caspian?- quiso saber.

-Su estado… me… me preocupaba…- confeso. –me preocupa y…

-No lo hagas…- el alzo una ceja interrogante. – no te preocupes… no soy débil… no soy una damisela en peligro que tengas que proteger Caspian…

-Jamás la vería así… jamás podría verla de una manera tan frívola… mi corazón no me lo permitiría…- aseguro sabiendo que con aquello se estaba pasando de la raya pero después de esa extraña conversación con Arathos había decidido que era hora de comenzar a poner las cosas en su lugar.

-¿Tu corazón?- pregunto ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -¿Por qué tu corazón haría eso?

-Por los sentimientos que esconde…- sonrió antes de acortar la distancia que los separaba y la enfrentaba tomando su rostro entre sus manos…

-¿Interrumpo?- cuestiono Edmond entrando en el lugar haciendo que ambos se separasen prontamente ocultando sus rostros sonrojados.

-No… no… en absoluto mi señor…- aseguro Caspian caminando hasta la entrada. –Mi señora…- Lucy apenas logro asentir con la cabeza y lo dejo marcharse.

-Creo que si interrumpo….- sonrió divertido el justo. –que Peter ni Arathos se enteren…- ante la mención del extranjero la chica alzo la cabeza. –digo… al parecer se le contagio algo de Peter con respecto a ti…

-¡Oh cállate Edmond!- se quejo la valiente totalmente roja mientras le golpeaba duramente. Así los encontró Peter antes que los tres se agruparan con el resto para comenzar el largo camino hasta la capital de Telmar.

* * *

-¿Alguna noticia de los insurrectos Lord Glozelle?- quiso saber Lord Sopespian mientras contemplaba algunas escritos sobre su escritorio.

-Ninguna mi lord… al parecer han desaparecido… ninguno de mis hombres han encontrado señales de actividad en las cercanías a la ciudad y creo que ya podemos descansar un poco, han pasado ya ¿cuántos? ¿3 meses?- el anciano asistió conforme.

-Creo concordar con usted…- confirmo el hombre. –si estuvieran planeando algo ya hubieran actuado… me parece que sería buen momento para partir a ese congreso en Archeland…- el general sonrió. –Que preparen a Miraz y a su querida familia para la visita diplomática…- Glozelle asistió y se dirigió a la puerta antes de ser detenido por el hombre. -¿y sobre el prófugo?

-Se han encontrado parte de sus pertenencias en una ruinas destruidas por las bestias… de seguro ha pasado a mejor vida…- le confió.

-Muy bien… muy bien… puede marcharse Lord…-

* * *

-¿Y?- quiso saber Peter cuando el grupo de exploración regreso de su avistamiento.

-Acaba de partir un coche con la familia real, los señores y algunos miembros del ejercito… parece ser por tareas diplomáticas…- comento uno de los centauros. –tienen las guardias bajas para nuestra suerte… es posible hacer una ataque aéreo pero propongo que nuestra señora y los arqueros se posicionen en los arboles cercanos a las murallas y vayan deshaciéndose de los guardias de a poco…

-Concuerdo con ellos mi señor…- comento Arathos.

-No creo que sea conveniente dejar a la dama sin compañía…- se quejo Caspian aportando su comentario.

-Puedo defenderme sola Caspian…- aseguro la valiente sonriendo. –bien… vamos… manos a las obras… Aslan nos necesita…

La tarea les llevo bastante tiempo pero pronto habían llegado al interior del castillo sin ningún enfrentamiento serio. Aquello provocaba que todos estuvieran a la defensiva, demasiada calma…

Sus pasos pronto los llevaron a los calabozos donde se dividieron y comenzaron a liberar a los prisioneros… el ataque termino en el mismo silencio con el que había comenzado y solo quedaba como evidencia sobre los restos del soldado que protegía las mazmorras una dulce una tarjeta de presentación de parte de los Narnianos…

* * *

Y acá me ven, nuevamente... con un nuevo capitulo para este fic... ¿que les parecio? poco a poco las cosas toman ritmo ¿no? pero quedense tranquilos que esto da para largo... o eso espero xD

muchos besos y abrazos y quiero muchos reviews sino no subo...

les dejo algo para pensar... ¿que creen que conversaron Arathos y Caspian?


	11. El reencuentro

-¿Y?- quiso saber Peter cuando el grupo de exploración regreso de su avistamiento.

-Acaba de partir un coche con la familia real, los señores y algunos miembros del ejército… parece ser por tareas diplomáticas…- comento uno de los centauros. –tienen las guardias bajas para nuestra suerte… es posible hacer una ataque aéreo pero propongo que nuestra señora y los arqueros se posicionen en los arboles cercanos a las murallas y vayan deshaciéndose de los guardias de a poco…

-Concuerdo con ellos mi señor…- comento Arathos.

-No creo que sea conveniente dejar a la dama sin compañía…- se quejo Caspian aportando su comentario.

-Puedo defenderme sola Caspian…- aseguro la valiente sonriendo. –bien… vamos… manos a las obras… Aslan nos necesita…

La tarea les llevo bastante tiempo pero pronto habían llegado al interior del castillo sin ningún enfrentamiento serio. Aquello provocaba que todos estuvieran a la defensiva, demasiada calma…

Sus pasos pronto los llevaron a los calabozos donde se dividieron y comenzaron a liberar a los prisioneros… el ataque termino en el mismo silencio con el que había comenzado y solo quedaba como evidencia sobre los restos del soldado que protegía las mazmorras una dulce una tarjeta de presentación de parte de los Narnianos…

* * *

Capitulo X: El reencuentro

Un gruñido escapo de los labios del inmenso león mientras sentía como una mano gentil acariciaba su melena a medida que Morfeo lo soltaba de su abrazo.

Primero uno, después el otro, inmensos ojos ambarinos se abrieron paso para encontrarse con dos bellas gemas esmeraldas que lo observaban con alegría.

-Mi diosa…- susurro Aslan tratando de levantarse pero la pequeña reina no lo dejo, obligando a reposar nuevamente.

-Estas muy lastimado aun Aslan… mi poción no sirvió de mucho así que debes descansar…- le reto ella. –aparte tienes que explicarme muchas cosas ¿no te parece?

-La curiosidad siempre fue un rasgo de los valientes…- aseguro sonriendo él. –pero tienes razón… ve a buscar a tus hermanos, a Caspian y Arathos… es hora de explicar algunas cosas…

* * *

Narnia poco a poco se abría frente a todos los presentes dejando que el Astro rey se alzara gozoso después de recuperar su trono de las manos de la diosa.

Sus ojos se posaron en el brillante firmamento mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido horas antes con su viejo amigo.

Flash Back

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto ni bien cruzo el portón del recinto donde Aslan descansaba.

-Mejor de cómo me sentí hasta hace algunas horas pero peor de lo que me sentiré más adelante Peter, gracias por preocuparte por mí… y gracias por responder al llamado… a los tres… pero…- los ojos ambarinos del felino recorrieron a los presentes. –Veo que no me equivoque al final con Susan ¿verdad?- los tres hermanos Pevensie bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. El que calla otorga. –pero me alegra verlos aquí… supongo que se estarán preguntando cual fue el motivo de su regreso

-No es necesario que respondas ahora Aslan…- propuso Edmond, algo nervioso. –tienes que descansar…

-Edmond tiene razón Aslan… todavía tenemos mucho tiempo por venir…- aseguro la valiente y el magnífico asistió en señal de acuerdo.

-Te mereces descansar amigo… aunque sea por algunos días…- sonrió. –ya habrá tiempo para respuestas…

-Lo sé hijos míos, se que aun nos queda mucho tiempo por delante pero quiero terminar con esto en este momento… antes que me arrepienta…

-¿Tan grave es que te puedes arrepentir?- quiso saber Lucy algo preocupada.

-Les oculte muchas cosas hijos míos… demasiadas para mi gusto…

Fin the Flash Back

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultar eso Aslan?- se pregunto mientras observaba en el horizonte las Dríades alzarse al compas de los rayos del sol. -¿Cómo pudiste?- gruño, desesperando ante lo que se avecinaba. –Lucy…- suspiro. -¿Qué será de nosotros ahora?

-¿Qué te preocupa?- cuestiono una vos aun guardando cierta distancia. Se volteo y se encontró de lleno con los ojos de su querida hermana.

-Me preocupa lo que va a ser de nosotros… como vamos a seguir… es… es demasiado el peso que ahora recae sobre tus hombros Lucy…- ella sonrió con condescendencia pero negó suavemente.

-Nada cambia Peter… todo sigue como en un principio… desde el momento que pise por primera vez Narnia sabía que no era por simple casualidad que haya sido yo quien hubiera descubierto el camino para llegar…

-Lucy…

-Estamos en el camino correcto… no te preocupes hermano… por lo único que debes preocuparte ahora es por llevar a tus tropas a la victoria como soberano de todas estas bastas tierras que eres…- el mayor asistió, sintiendo como un peso se era apartado de su mochila. –hagamos honor a nuestras posiciones…

-Que así sea Diosa, que así sea…

* * *

Lejos de los dos hermanos dos figuras se observaban entre incrédulos y confundidos.

-Tenias razón… no había mentiras en lo que decías…- comento Caspian observando al mayor aun incrédulo por todo lo que había pasado y con las palabras de aquel león aun frescas en su mente.

-Esperabas que fuera locura mía…- no era una pregunta y él no se tomo tampoco la molestia de confirmar aquella aserción. -¿Qué hubiera necesitado para confirmarte?

-Pruebas… pruebas que hubieran demostrado la veracidad de tus palabras… pero ahora ya todo está de más… ¿Cuándo….?

-Cuando sea el momento, cuando haya cumplido mi misión y allá salvado a la diosa de su destino… cuando tu aceptes tu lugar…

-No- sentencio él molesto de todo aquello. –no tengo ningún lugar que tomar, han llegado ya los verdaderos soberanos… no tengo nada más que hacer que vengar la muerte de mis padres…

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No queda nada más que hacer? Piénsalo un poco y después me dices ¿ok?- con eso Arathos se alejo y se interno en el bosque dejándolo solo con su conciencia.

-"¿En verdad no tenía nada más que hacer?"- se cuestiono observando al Astro Rey alzándose gozoso sobre el firmamento. –"¿Solo matar a Miraz es mi deber? ¿Solo para eso escape? ¿Solo para eso he vivido todos estos años?"

Flash Back

_-…cuando el Sol y la Luna se encontraron por primera vez, se enamoraron perdidamente uno del otro y desde ahí comenzaron a vivir un gran Amor, su gran Amor._

_El mundo aun no existía, y el día que Aslan decidió crearlo, les dio un toque final… el brillo…_

_Aslan decidió que el Sol iluminaria el día y que la Luna las noches, y por ese motivo obligados estarían a separados vivir…._

_Ambos con el correr del tiempo tirano de aquellos primeros días, fueron invadidos por una gran tristeza cuando cuenta se dieron que encontrarse nunca podría._

_La Luna, poco a poco, sin brillo fue quedando, la tristeza con el correr de las horas, más hondo se clavaba, y así fue quedándose perdida entre la pena y el dolor cada vez mas y a pesar del brillo que Aslan, con su aliento le había otorgado, ella sola se sentía…_

_El Sol, a su vez, había ganado un título de nobleza, "Astro Rey" pero esto tampoco le hizo feliz._

_Aslan viendo esto, los llamo y les explico:_

_-tu Luna, las noches frías y cálidas alumbrarás, a los enamorados encantaras y frecuentemente, protagonista serás de hermosas poesías… En cuanto a ti, Sol, mantendrás ese título, porque serás el más importante de los Astros… iluminando la tierra durante el día estarás, calor al ser humano le brindaras y solo eso feliz hará a las personas…_

_La Luna con ese cruel destino, más triste se puso, y amargamente llorar, el Sol, al tan triste verla decidió que débil no podría ser ya que darle fuerzas debía, y ayudarla a aceptar lo que el destino para ellos había decidido… _

_Aun así, tan preocupado estaba él que pedirle algo a Aslan decidió:_

_-Señor, a la Luna ayúdale, por favor, más frágil que yo es, la soledad no soportara…- y Aslan en su gran compasión a las estrellas creo para compañía hacerle a la bella Luna…_

_La Luna, que siempre muy triste esta, a las estrellas recurre, que de todo hacen para consolarla, consiguiéndolo casi nunca._

… _por eso hoy así viven ambos, separados, fingiendo uno ser feliz, y el otro con sus penas sin disimular. El Sol arde por ella de pasión y ella en las tinieblas de su pena vive._

_Dicen que la orden de Aslan era que la Luna siempre llena debería estar pero ni luminosa ni completa podía llegar a mostrarse porque mujer es la Luna, y fases tiene esta mujer. Cuando feliz llena se muestra pero infeliz menguante queda, ni posible es siquiera su brillo apreciar._

_Ellos siguen caminando, a paso firme aunque solitario, y por las estrellas, ella siempre acompañada esta._

_Por siempre hombres constantemente conquistarla intentaron, como si eso posible fuera, algunos su sombra han alcanzado pero en solitario siempre regresan… nadie jamás ha conseguido hasta la tierra traerla, ni nadie conquistarla realmente ah conseguido_

_Sucediendo así, Aslan decidió que ningún amor en este mundo fuera realmente posible, pero allí estaban ellos dos, amándose en los eclipses que él creó para ellos…_

_Hoy Sol y Luna, como sus herederos, esperan esos escasos momentos que les fueron concedidos y que tanto cuestan que sucedan, para poder con libertada amarse…- _termino su madre observándolo con añoranza y con unas gotas de compasión en su mirada.

Fin the Flash Back

-¿Acaso tu sabias de mi destino madre?- pregunto observando el firmamento. -¿Acaso lo sabías?

* * *

-¿Cómo están los prisioneros?- comento Lord Sopespian llegando a los calabozos donde habían sido recluidos nuevamente los prisioneros una vez que regresaron de su visita a los pueblos aliados.

-En perfectas condiciones mi Lord… lo que nos preocupa es el otro prisionero… ha estado muy silencioso últimamente…- comento Glozelle. –demasiado para mi gusto y los gigantes se han replegado nuevamente en el desierto… los rumores de viejas leyendas vivientes han levantado mucho revuelo…

-Lo que investigaba Miraz era verdad entonces…- comento el anciano mientras meditaba la información que le llego por parte del capitán. -¿Y los ancianos?

-Preocupados como siempre… es inminente que saben que algo grande se alza…. Debemos atacar antes que se hayan preparado demasiado mi lord… creo que tendríamos que ya ponernos en campaña…

-Nunca hubo mayor verdad en sus palabras que en este momento… no hay mejor defensa que el ataque amigo mío… prepara todo para esta noche… mañana al amanecer todo regresara a su control… y sobre el príncipe ¿Qué se sabe?

-Nada mi lord, pero tengo mis sospechas…- aseguro el capitán.


	12. ADVERTENCIA, NO ES UN CAPITULO

ADVERTENCIA: NO ES UN CAPITULO

¡GRAN ANUNCIO!

Se busca quien acepte continuar con las siguientes Historias:

Crónicas de Narnia, Los Reyes y la Diosa.

Carpe Diem.

Y

The Dark Side of the Moon.

Los/as interesadas avisar x msj privado de su interés y se pasara a explicarles las condiciones y las razones.

Desde ya pido disculpas, se que hubo gente que confió en mí para continuar con sus historias pero no puedo seguir con las historias por motivos de falta de inspiración y no quererles seguir fallando. Odio tener que pasar meses esperando actualizaciones de historias y no quiero que sufran lo mismo, a parte que estoy trabajando en un proyecto que, lo más seguro, hoy mismo comience a postear… un asunto pendiente y la verdad que ya ninguna de esas tres historias me da pie para continuarlas, por les ofrezco a quien quiera continuarlas.

Me despido.

Luxzbelle


End file.
